PolosOpuestos
by FlecoRecto
Summary: La amistad que hay entre Naruto y Hinata se ha roto, mientras tanto Sasuke tiene un ojo puesto en ella y cada vez le llama mas la atención, pero es completamente imposible... Él es incapaz de sentir nada por nadie, él es "diferente". SasuHina
1. Ilusiones&Recuerdos

_Pensamientos- en cursiva  
_

Relato- letra normal

_Falsh-back_- lo señalara de este modo.

**Ilusiones&Recuerdos**

- Permaneceré a tu lado.-murmuro suavemente.

Note como las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos al escuchar esas palabras, siempre había deseado escucharlas de su boca, parpadee varias veces reteniendo las ganas de llorar. No me lo podía creer, él que siempre había permanecido tan obcecado en sus propios asuntos, dedicándome el tiempo preciso, ahora me confesaba que quería permanecer conmigo… Sonreí como nunca antes lo había echo, no acababa de entender como una cosa tan banal como esas palabras podían afectarme de tal manera, bueno, viniendo de él todo me conseguía afectar por muy misero que fuera su gesto conseguía captar toda mi atención y obcecarme en él completa e irrevocablemente.

Mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar dejando aparte la sensación embriagante y de euforia que me desbordaban, ¿Cómo podía él decirme eso cuando en estos últimos días mas que acercarnos nos hemos ido distanciando, muy a mi pesar? Cuando le veía disfrutar con todos menos conmigo, cuando le veía sentarse junto a mi por galantería o por quedar bien cuando en realidad se sentía incomodo en mi presencia, cuando todo lo que salía por mi boca le molestaba por muy absurdo que fuera. Sencillamente esto no podía estar ocurriendo cuando, a tan solo un mes, nos contábamos todas las cosas por muy insignificantes que fueran y estábamos el uno para el otro, sin nadie más.

Sentía una sensación de tristeza que conseguía embargarme por completo al verlo tan lejos de mi alcance hablando amistosamente con las muchachas de mi clase, a veces ensayaba un discurso para reprocharle que me dejase de lado tal y como lo hacia pero al cabo de un rato me reprendía a mi misma por ser tan egoísta ya que él podía estar con quien quisiera y, después de todo, ¿Quién era yo para obligarle a permanecer a mi lado? Otras veces mentalizaba palabras amistosas y me veía junto a él de nuevo, pasándomelo genial pero ante el simple echo que todas las demás fueran mejor que yo en todo me acababa superando y desistía.

La mayor parte de las veces me dedicaba a no hacer nada, ver pasar los días y verlo alejarse mas de mi, lo iba perdiendo poco a poco y no podía hacer nada para retenerlo. Si lo hacia me sentía miserable por ser tan egoísta y si no lo hacia, como era el caso, me sumía en la mas profunda de mis soledades y me alejaba por completo de todo el mundo. Él era la causa de mi dolor, de que estuviera "marginada" yo solo sabia hacer las cosas junto a él pero ahora que ya no esta…

Y así, mi visión se fue volviendo más nítida y en vez de contemplar sus cabellos rubios junto con su jovial sonrisa y sus amables ojos azules, contemplaba la escena en la que todos reían junto a él y se lo pasaba la mar de bien.

Todos menos yo.

- Hinata.- me llamo insistentemente una voz.

Me despeje por completo y sacudí la cabeza con tal de apartar los mismos pensamientos pesimistas de mi mente junto con las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro. Era Kiba, me había estado llamando durante unos cuantos minutos pero yo estaba, de nuevo, sumida en mi soledad y no me había percatado, parecía ofendido porque no le hiciera caso y rápidamente me apresure a dedicarle una débil sonrisa de disculpa.

- Go- gomen Kiba.

Alzo una ceja de modo casual y me observo fijamente. Sabia lo que estaba viendo, mis ojos perlinos y transparentes dejaban al descubierto todos mis sentimientos o sensaciones, aparte la mirada de él lentamente con tal de no parecer grosera. De todas formas no conseguía sostener una mirada mas de tres segundos seguidos y no le tenia porque parecer extraño, prueba de mi inseguridad según mi padre.

- Hinata.-me llamo con un tono que conocía perfectamente, desconcierto.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Sopese la idea de contarle todo lo que me pasaba por dentro, de todas formas de un momento a otro iba a estallar irremediablemente y, ¿con quien mejor que con Kiba, un viejo amigo de la infancia? Le dirigí una breve mirada en la que pude contemplar como él estaba allí pero en realidad su mente estaba deseando regresar para tomar lugar en la especie de fiesta que estaban tomando todos, dijera lo que dijera en aquellos momentos no estaría escuchándome por completo._ No, no… él me escucharía, soy yo la que no quiere contarlo a nadie, que… egoísta soy al pensar que él no me brindaría la atención que hiciera falta… _me reproche de nuevo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

- No…

- Pues no lo parece, ¿de verdad no ocurre nada?-pregunto algo inseguro, le sonreí como mejor pude y volví a negar con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no te vienes con todos? Estas muy sola.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el mismo lugar al cual Kiba miraba, de nuevo contemple como Naruto sonreía y hablaba con todas como si se conocieran de toda la vida y estuvieran destinados a ser amigos para siempre como yo con él hasta hace prácticamente nada, el corazón se me encogió y me reprendí por haber mirado.

Sacudí de nuevo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué-querías al- algo?-pregunte con tal de que lo hiciera y me dejara.

No quería estar con nadie que no fuera él, deseaba estar sola para tratar de pensar en otra cosa sin que la risa ni la voz de Naruto me atormentara nuevamente e hicieran rebosar mis ojos de lágrimas y mi mente de recuerdos. Tratar de pensar en el sentido de mi vida.

- ¿Había deberes?-pregunto al cabo de un rato, no parecía muy convencido de mi débil sonrisa.

Asentí con la cabeza y busque entre mis libros mi agenda, nadie mas se apuntaba los deberes. De nuevo vague por mis pensamientos mientras trataba de hacer oídos sordos a todo mí alrededor, ¿Cuándo se va a acabar?

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?-pregunto Kiba una vez que hubo copiado los deberes.

Volví a negar sin mirarle esta vez, pero se lo agradecí. Mis ojos se posaron sobre Kiba, lo observe alejarse de mí y aproximarse al corralillo que se había formado, rápidamente se metió en la conversación y comenzó a reír y hablar.

No entendía como a todos los demás les resultaba tan fácil congeniar con la gente y sin embargo a mí me costaba lo mío articular cada palabra. Suspire cansada y me deje caer sobre los brazos angustiada. Unos ojos verdes me sobresaltaron, Sakura se encontraba frente a mí observándome fijamente y a su lado Ino.

- ¿Qué… que o-ocurre?-pregunto Hinata desconcertada.

Sakura me brindo una sonrisa y abrió la boca dispuesta a contármelo pero Ino se le adelanto.

- Venimos a ver que te ocurre.-soltó Ino.- Kiba nos ha dicho que te animemos.

La ojiverde le dirigió una mirada fulminante a lo que Ino se encogió de hombros y pregunto el porque de aquella mirada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es verdad o no?-pregunto Ino levemente enojada por la mirada de la otra.

- Si, pero no hacia falta toda clase de detalles.-replico Sakura golpeándole en su sedosa melena rubia.

Los ojos azules de Ino lanzaron destellos de rabia, Sakura le sostuvo la mirada y finalmente se ignoraron la una a la otra y volvieron a centrar su atención en mí. Desvíe la mirada azorada por estar abarcando tanta atención mientras sonreía levemente, Kiba las mandaba a ellas, que amable por su parte pero no hacia falta.

- Venga vente.-insistió Ino con cierta desgana.

Yo no les obligaba a quedarse, no quería que se sintieran incomodas ni perdiesen el tiempo conmigo, prefería estar asolas y negué con la cabeza lentamente. Sentía como si todo el cuerpo me doliese por mover tan siquiera la cabeza.

Sai se unió a nosotras muy a mi pesar. Se acerco y beso a Ino en la mejilla suavemente, luego centro su atención de mí. Enseguida todo aquel corralillo a mi alrededor me hizo sentir muy incomoda bajo la atenta mirada de todos ellos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estáis todas aquí?-pregunto desconcertado Sai mientras intercambiaba miradas entre Sakura, Ino y yo.

- Tratamos de convencer a Hinata para que se venga y no este sola.-explico Sakura.

- Oh… Hinata…

- Estoy bi-bien, quiero estar so-sola… es to-todo.-replique antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Deseaba no estar acaparando tanta atención o pronto se darían cuenta todos lo demás del corralillo y vendrían a ver. Además las miradas interrogantes de todos ellos me ponían nerviosa.

- Chicos.- anuncio Sakura al cabo de un rato.- Vámonos.

En su voz no había rencor, no se lo había tomado mal como muchas otras hubiera echo en su lugar, se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

- Pero…-quiso protestar Ino.

- Ino, déjalo.-insistió Sai.

Ino centro su atención en Sai sorprendida, hasta parecía algo enojada con él.

- ¿Ahora te pones del lado de Sakura?-pregunto con retintín.

La ojiverde le saco la lengua a Ino amistosamente y Sai se apresuro a negar con las manos mientras se alejaba un tanto de Ino, tenia temor a las broncas o golpes de Ino pero las comisuras de sus labios formaban una sonrisa divertida.

- No, no.-negó.

Entrecerró los ojos dudosa de que fueran ciertas las palabras del muchacho, evidentemente no se podía enfadar con él y su mueca de disgusto rápidamente fue sustituida por una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Esta bien, Hinata nos vamos.- dijo dándose por vencida.

Asentí con la cabeza, era evidente el aprecio que Ino sentía por Sai y viceversa y nuevamente me pregunte si yo algún día llegaría a sentir algo parecido, supe la respuesta al instante; no. Algo se estremeció en mi interior ante la posibilidad de no poder vivir el amor.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta Sai e Ino ya se habían marchado y lo agradecí en mi interior, me incomodaban aquellas situaciones. Sin embargo Sakura aun permanecía allí, contemplándome con sus enormes ojos.

- ¡Sakura!-bramo una voz dolorosamente conocida.

Ella se giro a tiempo para ver como Naruto se deslizaba hacia ella sonriéndole abiertamente, se coloco a su lado bajo la mirada de reproche de Sakura, la cual ignoro y me miro. Trate de sonreír, allí estaba… había venido, pero no conseguí esbozar ni la mas pobre de mis sonrisas mientras notaba los ojos azules de Naruto clavados en mi, mis mejillas comenzaron a arderme, comprendí de inmediato que me estaba sonrojando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto él.

Alcé la mirada algo mas animada pero la pregunta no iba dirigida a mi, ni tan solo su mirada estaba ya fija en mi, toda su atención y sus palabras iban dirigidas a Sakura.

- Vamos, mira…

- Naruto ahora no.-lo corto ella.

- Pero…

Una mirada fulminante de Sakura fue suficiente para que enmudeciera y esperara en silencio a que finalizase conmigo para poder reclamar su atención nuevamente. Sakura lo trataba algunas veces con rudeza y no lograba entender como Naruto podía estar tan pendiente de ella, yo… yo no lo trataba así. Que conste que no tengo nada en contra de Sakura, al contrario, me parece una muchacha excelente pero tan solo ver como Naruto le presta mas atención a ella que la que nunca me presto a mi me impide llegar a ser su amiga por completo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hina?-pregunto.

Sentí como me embargaba la felicidad y a la vez me sentí ruin, tan solo con aquella pregunta conseguía animarme por completo, o al menos un poco y no debería, ¿o si? Negué con la cabeza a lo que Naruto dejo de mirarme para tirar del brazo de Sakura.

- Ves.-le dije a Sakura.

Antepuse todos mis sentimientos y sensaciones para que Naruto no fuera tratado de aquel modo, de todo modos prefería tenerlo lo mas lejos posible, si iba a ser feliz con ella prefería no verlo. Otra vez estoy siendo egoísta, no aprenderé.

Sakura me miro con unos ojos interrogantes, asentí con la cabeza. Naruto sonrío y se la llevo consigo. Ladee la cabeza, _siempre será así, no hice nada para evitarlo, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer_ pensaba mientras esbozaba una escéptica sonrisa. Recogí mis cosas sin prisas mientras escuchaba como toda la clase salía a pegoton y entre golpes. Naruto acudió a mi lado, de nuevo esa sensación de grata satisfacción al sentirlo tan cerca, pero desvaneció cuando contemple como cogia sus cosas sin dejar de mirar a Sakura, Ino e otras y se marchaba.

Me puse la mochila en la espalda y camine lentamente hacia la salida, nadie me esperaba, en los viejos tiempos él me hubiera esperado, en los viejos tiempos. Camine poniendo cuidado de no tropezar, era la hora de salir y todo el mundo golpeaba y empujaba cosa que no me dejaba al margen y que, por lo tanto, recibía tantos golpes como los demás. Pero en mi caso era peor, era sorprendentemente patosa y si alguien tenía que caerse esa, sin duda, seria yo, esto se debía a mi poca estabilidad y mis pocos reflejos. Opte por esperar a que el pasillo se desalojara, me pare junto a una puerta mientras se marchaban.

- Quita de en medio.-dijo una voz masculina.

Era un muchacho de ojos oscuros, pelo erizado junto con dos mechones lacios y semblante serio imponía. Aquella mirada, era fría como la hiel pero me quemaba por dentro, efecto que luego supe que se debía a la hostilidad e indiferencia que mostraba. Me apresure a apartarme deseando por todos los medios que aquel chico se marchase y dejara de mirarme de esa manera tan hostil. El chico no espero, avanzo a través de todo el gentío con paso desgarbado y con sutilidad, me sorprendí a mi misma observando perpleja los pasos de aquel muchacho, era realmente ágil.

Y así, todo el pasillo se desalojo por completo, mas segura de mi misma continúe caminando, escuche las voces y risas lejanas de todos. Debería sentirme alicaída al no tener con quien charlar o reír, tan siquiera, alguien con quien ir pero estaba acostumbrada y eso era lo que menos me pesa en estos momentos. Y de nuevo, a mi mente acudieron los recuerdos que trataba de evitar.

_Flash-back_

_- Carai, como va la gente.-exclamo Naruto, un chico que pasaba le dio un fuerte codazo, ya fuera casual o no, no le se sentó especialmente bien.- ¡Eh tu, mira por donde vas!_

_Reí al contemplar su rostro enojado mientras agitaba el puño de manera amenazante. Se volvió hacia a mi fingiendo estar ofendido._

_- Go- gomen.-me disculpe entre débiles risas_

_Ahogué por completo mi risa ante su rostro. Él me brindo una cálida sonrisa demostrándome que no estaba, para nada, enfadado._

_- No puedo enfadarme contigo, ¿será malo?- dijo dubitativo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa._

_Desvíe la mirada azorada, aquello se asemejaba a un cumplido, me sonroje y sonreí ante su comentario._ "_Yo tampoco podría enfadarme contigo" Fue entonces cuando la "muchedumbre" se nos vino encima por completo, me golpearon y caí sobre Naruto, este sostuvo su propio peso y el mío a duras penas. Cuando logramos incorporarnos agito su puño mientras mascullaba cosas inteligibles, yo estaba totalmente sonrojada y fue un alivio que no me estuviera observando._

_Escuche un golpe y el suelo, bajo mis pies, tembló. Asustada busque la mirada de Naruto pero inexplicablemente él no estaba. Lo descubrí en el suelo, lo habían tirado._

Abrí la puerta de salida mientras me tragaba las lágrimas, no he podido contenerlas, odiaba ser tan débil. Me pase el brazo por las mejillas con tal de borrar todo signo de tristeza, Neji estaría esperándome en la puerta para regresar a casa y no quería darle motivos para que preguntase por mi estado.

Me di cuenta de que no estaba fuera, observe mas detenidamente donde me hallaba algo desconcertada, estaba en el aseo de los chicos. Me sonroje, me había confundido y había entrado por equivocación. Entonces fue cuando descubrí que no estaba sola, unos ojos oscuros me contemplaban con un punto de frustración en la mirada. Debí de adquirir el color del tomate mas maduro pues notaba como me ardían las mejillas de pura vergüenza, era el chico de antes y esta vez si logre identificarlo, se trataba de uno de los chicos de mi clase. Sasuke Uchiha.

_Continuará…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Segundo fic de Naruto, de nuevo con mi pareja favorita Hinata y Sasuke, espero que os guste. Aviso de antemano que no va a ser una historia donde todos los sentimientos fluyan de inmediato, va a ser un amor lento así que no haré grandes avances :$ Los capítulos serán mas o menos de este tamaño.  
_

_Pues nada, espero que os guste y que dejeis Rewiew con vuestra opinion (:_

_Besos  
_


	2. Ejemplar agotado

_Pensamientos- en cursiva  
_

Relato- letra normal

_Falsh-back_- lo señalara de este modo.

**Ejemplar agotado**

Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular de toda mi clase pero no por ello el que mas participaba en debates, conversaciones y risas, era todo lo contrario, las clases se las pasaba ausente o eso creía. Nunca había llamado seriamente mi atención por lo que nunca me he parado a contemplar que es lo que hace en las clases. Simplemente se que a Naruto no le cae especialmente bien, le ponía como una persona muy pasota, creída, superficial y sin sentimientos ni emociones. Nunca llegué a creerme que una persona pudiera contener todos esos adjetivos pero ahora es cuando me percato de que quizás algunas cosas si que sean ciertas, al menos la parte en que lo pone como imponente.

Su mirada me taladraba, aunque la indiferencia y el punto de frustración que no conseguía averiguar a que se debía, sabia ignorarlos muy bien, estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me mirase de aquella manera o simplemente no me mirara, el adjetivo que mejor me clasificaba era el de invisible.

Gracias a kami no había sido muy grave, el muchacho no estaba haciendo nada en concreto, de echo parecía que estaba apunto de lavarse las manos cuando he interrumpido. Ahora simplemente no se mueve, tiene los músculos de las piernas y los brazos contraídos, las comisuras de sus labios están sumamente estiradas en una mueca de disgusto.

_¿Cómo he podido meterme en el aseo de los chicos?_ Me atemorizaba la idea preconcebida que pudiera hacerse pero sobretodo que entrara alguien mas y ante la posibilidad de que me descubrieran allí…

No me lo pensé dos veces y rehice mis pasos, no mire en ningún momento atrás, me avergonzaba haber sido descubierta entrando al aseo de los chicos. Cruce los pasillos rápidamente, olvidándome por completo de mi torpeza, y en poco tiempo conseguí salir del instituto, en ese momento me sentí algo menos avergonzada. Mis pies se habían coordinado muy bien a la hora de correr, cosa que pocas veces conseguía por no decir ninguna. Inspire una bocanada de aire, me sentía mucho mejor.

- Señorita Hinata.

Era la voz de Neji Hyuuga, mi primo, sabría identificarla a varios metros de distancia. Involuntariamente sonreí tímidamente al verlo acercarse a mí con su paso seguro y firme, mostraba una expresión de desconcierto.

- Ho-hola.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto directamente, fue entonces cuando caí de que no quedaba mucha gente a los alrededores, ¿Cuánto tiempo me habría llevado mi intrusión al aseo? – Hace rato de acabaron las clases.

Recordé el incidente nuevamente y aquellos ojos sin fondo de mirada como la hiel. Sacudí la cabeza, Neji me contemplaba dubitativo y a la espera de una respuesta.

Neji cursaba un año mas que yo, por eso que no estábamos juntos en clase.

- Me re-retrase… na-nada importante.-explique torpemente.

Era consciente de que podría contarle sin problemas a Neji lo ocurrido pero me avergonzaba contarle a nadie el penoso accidente asíque prefería tomarlo como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Neji no estaba del todo convencido, me seguía mirando a la espera de que añadiese algo más y luego suspiro, sabia que me solía perder por los pasillos o tropezar de vez en cuando por lo que no le pareció extraño mi retraso.

- Go-gomen.-añadí.

- Esta bien, vámonos aun queda un buen tramo.-cambio de tema radicalmente, cosa que agradecí.- ¿Qué tal el día?

- ¿Qué tal el día? Me gustaría decir que a las mil maravillas pero mentiría si lo dijese, todos los días de mi vida son iguales de monótonos y deprimentes como siempre desde que él se fue. Me cuesta mucho decir su nombre sin que los recuerdos amenacen con asaltarme de nuevo. De todas formas procuro centrarme en las cosas buenas que me ofrece la vida y dado que son pocas se valorarlas como nadie lo hace, una de ellas es Neji precisamente, el destino me brindo el deseo de concederme algo bueno y allí estaba él.

- Bi-bien, ¿y tú?-pregunte mientras trataba de esconder la mentira.

No me gusta mentir, pero si lo tengo que hacer me gusta hacerlo por un buen motivo y, ¿que mejor motivo que este? Neji caminaba con paso firme y a veces me costaba seguir su ritmo, como ahora mismo.

- Genial, de echo me han mandado hacer un proyecto con Lee y Ten-ten y esta tarde estarán el casa.-anuncio alegremente.

Era consciente de la estrecha relación que mantenía con Ten-ten, era una de las pocas personas que tenia constancia de ello. Neji siempre me contaba todo tipo de cosas, se lo agradecía enormemente, más que nada porque con sus propios problemas conseguía reflexionar sobre los míos y mantenerme ajena a mis pensamientos amargos cavilando la solución de los suyos.

Observe con aprensión como los ojos de Neji se iluminaban ante la idea de pasar la tarde con Ten-ten con la excusa del trabajo, aun no había conseguido decantarse por contarle todo lo que le pasaba por dentro, todo por el temor a ser rechazado o a que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos de igual manera. Mil y una vez le repetía a Neji que tenia la absoluta certeza de que Ten-ten sentía lo mismo pero él seguía vagando entre las posibilidades de rechazo, siempre me sonreía y me agradecía las palabras de aliento pero veía en sus ojos perfectamente que no se decidía a contárselo.

A mi mente acudió la imagen de Naruto, yo… casi había conseguido decantarme a confesárselo pero… mi corazón se comprimió al aparecer en mi mente la imagen de Sakura con Naruto. Yo no pintaba mucho, y ahora nunca podría tener esa luz que tenia Neji en los ojos, nunca…

- El problema va a ser Lee.-musito para si mismo mientras la luz que había en sus ojos se apagaba lentamente.

Dude entre alzar el rostro o, por el contrario, mantener la mirada fija en el suelo sin arriesgarme a ser descubierta en mis cavilaciones y la tristeza que me acompaña, finalmente, me limite a observarle. Lo vi fruncir el ceño, obviamente con Lee por en medio no mejoraba las cosas. Se volvió hacia mí con ojos suplicantes, tenía la vaga sensación de saber lo que pasaría a continuación pero no lo di a entender:

- ¿Puedes entretenerlo un rato?-me pidió con voz suplicante, desvié la mirada incomoda y sin pensármelo dos veces asentí con la cabeza.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por él, en el fondo le debía muchas cosas y aunque él nunca abusaría de mi aquello era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Me alegre, al menos podía hacerle feliz a él. Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo y me lo agradeció:

- Arigato por todo.-dijo sonriéndome agradecido.

Camino con entusiasmo, sus piernas eran mas largas que las mías y tenia mucha mas agilidad que la que yo pudiera tener en toda mi vida por lo que enseguida me saco ventaja, trate de alcanzarlo pero aun así él era mas rápido.

- Ne-neji…

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta volviéndose para mirarme fijamente, se da cuenta de lo que quiero decirle.- Ah, vale.

- - - - - - - - -

"_Flash-back"_

_- Esto es muy complicado.-exclamo Naruto llevándose las manos a la cabeza desesperado mientras contemplaba con furia los números garabateados en su libreta._

_Intente ser disimulada al contemplar lo que había puesto en la libreta pero no resulto como había querido, o no del todo ya que él me sorprendió contemplándole y me acerco la libreta para que pudiera verlo mejor, desvié la mirada ante sentirme descubierta y fingí estar concentrada en el problema de mi cuaderno con un leve rubor en mis mejillas. _

_- ¿Puedes ayudarme?-pregunto._

_Me miro fijamente pidiéndome con la mirada ayuda, no era muy buena en matemáticas pero aun así no podía decirle que no, no mientras estuviera mirándome de aquella manera, exhalé un suspiro involuntariamente._

_- Cla-claro, de-déjame ver…_

_Examine con cuidado y detenimiento el sistema de ecuaciones que tenia que efectuar con el método de reducción, era imposible concentrarse mientras sentía sus ojos azules fijos en mi haciendo estremecerse hasta la ultima fibra de mi ser pero aun así hice un esfuerzo con tal de ayudarlo._

_- A-aquí esta mal…-susurre finalmente tendiéndole la libreta mientras le señalaba con el dedo el número incorrecto._

_Cojio con rabia su borrador y lo borro dejando un manchurron en el lugar del numero._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se tiene que poner?-pregunto confundido y enojado._

_- Ve-veras… se tiene que mul-multiplicar… to-toda la fila.-explique mientras rehuía su mirada._

_Su cara era todo un poema, desde luego las matemáticas no eran su fuerte. Parpadeo varias veces y se concentro en el número que estaba mal con tal de averiguar que habría en su lugar, finalmente arrojo el borrador contra la pared y refunfuño:_

_- El profesor ya sabe lo que da, ¿para que diablos quiere entonces que yo se lo haga…?_

_Un gruñido interrumpió su largo discurso, era el quejido de Sakura. Al parecer la chica caminaba por allí con tan mala suerte el borrador había impactado sobre su cabeza, gruño y dirigió a Naruto una mirada asesina._

_- ¡Naruto!_

_- Sakura, yo… yo_

_A los pocos minutos Sakura se alejo de nuestra mesa mientras que en el suelo yacía Naruto. Había conseguido asustarme a mi de los capones y tortas que había arremetido contra Naruto, quise intervenir pero mi voz no salía y solo mis ojos captaban aquella imagen con horror, a aquel paso no quedaría nada de Naruto para fin de curso._

_Después de explicárselo una y otra vez consiguió comprender el porque de su error en el sistema de ecuaciones. Sonrío satisfecho de haberlo comprendido y copio con ansias de arrasar con todos los problemas, toda su autoestima había regresado. _

_Me sorprendí, como tantas otras veces, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y sonreí contenta por su entusiasmo, me miro y nuevamente aparte la mirada:_

_-Arigato por todo._

"_Fin flash-back"_

_- - - - - - - - -  
_

Baje las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido y, a ser posible, pasar desapercibida. Había recordado que tenía que salir a comprar un libro que el profesor de literatura había mandado.

Escuche las voces de Neji, Ten-ten y Lee y me replantee la idea de bajar después, no quería estorbar y en mi habitación hacia mas que allí abajo.

- Hinata, baja.

Mis pasos demasiado sonoros al ascender las escaleras eran fácilmente detectables para Neji, tragué saliva, no me quedaría mas remedio que bajar después de todo, al menos tendría la excusa perfecta para entretener a Lee si me lo llevaba conmigo un rato a la biblioteca.

Salude a todos con la muñeca sin atreverme a levantar la mirada. Ten-ten me recibió alegremente, al igual que Lee, pero con ella había conseguido mantener una especie de relación parecida a la que tendrían las amigas.

- Tengo que ir-irme a… a comprar un li- libro.-murmure.

Neji sonrío, al parecer captaba las cosas al vuelo.

- Lee, acompáñala y así puedes librarte del trabajo un rato.-sugirió Neji de forma casual.

El chico alzo sus pobladas cejas sorprendido gratamente, los miro dubitativo y luego me pregunto:

- ¿No te importa?

- No, pa- para nada…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lo sentimos no nos queda ese ejemplar y no creo que venga hasta dentro de unas dos semanas.

- Va- vaya…

- Espera.-dijo pensativa y luego cayo en algo que se le había pasado por alto.- Sígueme, creo que aun nos queda un ejemplar si no recuerdo mal.

- La chica se detuvo a pensar el paradero del libro y luego se deslizo a través de un pasillo repleto de altas estanterías que contenían más libros de los que jamás podría haber visto nunca.

Observe la altitud de las estanterías algo sorprendida por la cantidad de libros que debía sostener cada una de ellas y su altura no mejoraba las cosas. Iba tan sumida en los metros que podía medir la estantería que me despiste y para cuando quise darme cuenta me había perdido, suena realmente penoso pero cierto, no había ni rastro de la dependienta. Me gire desconcertada, que yo sepa no estaba tan despistada como para perderla de vista, decidí avanzar por el pasillo en su búsqueda, después de todo, no estaría muy lejos.

De repente note como la sangre de mi cuerpo se paralizaba y como mis piernas no reaccionaban a la orden de moverse, pasee la mirada por la estancia intentando averiguar la causa de aquello, todo se resumía en dos palabras; Sasuke Uchiha.

Era fácil de reconocer hasta mi sexto sentido lo reconocía con facilidad, estaba de espaldas a mi y sostenía un libro entre las manos, justo el que andaba buscando. Me ruborice, no esperaba encontrármelo dos veces en el mismo día, además aun estaba avergonzada por haber sido descubierta en el aseo de los chicos. Me plantee la idea de irme pero dado que no era muy sigilosa al caminar el muchacho acabaría por enterarse de mi presencia y clavar su fría mirada en mi, me estremecí ante la posibilidad de que esos ojos volvieran a mirarme. Mi sentido racional decidió por mí y en poco segundos me vi fuera de la librería, ya compraría el libro en otra ocasión.

Comencé a caminar cavilando la posibilidad de pedirle el libro a Naruto. _Puede que se lo haya dejado a Sakura, después de todo ella también lo necesitaba._ Sonreí a duras penas ante la idea y sacudí la cabeza.

_¿Enserio valgo algo? Ya nada me ata a este mundo, no soy gran cosa solo una chica invisible y patosa._

- ¿Me estas siguiendo?-pregunto una voz que expresaba una dolorosa indiferencia muy familiar.

Continuará...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Creo que me excedi al escribir y eso que corte algunas partes como; en la que se marcha Lee :S Bueno de todas formas espero que sea de su agrado, y gracias por los rewiews que me motivan al escribir (:_

_Besos  
_


	3. Atracción, repulsión

_Pensamientos- en cursiva_

Relato- letra normal

_Falsh-back_- lo señalara de este modo.

**Atracción, repulsión**

- ¿Me estas siguiendo?-pregunto una voz que expresaba una dolorosa indiferencia muy familiar.

Frene en seco, al parecer mi huida no había tenido mucho éxito y en un visto y no visto el chico había conseguido atraparme a la salida de la biblioteca, ¿Cómo podía ser? Ni siquiera me ha visto. Mis manos temblaron de pura vergüenza y note como mis mejillas se tornaban de color rosáceo, poco a poco me di la vuelta sin llegar a mirarle a los ojos tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo y la vergüenza que me producía estar frente a él después de aquel incidente en los aseos.

- N-no.

Note como su fría mirada estaba fija en mi persona, no conseguía entender como todo me podía suceder a mi. Alce la mirada y comprobé con cierto temor como alzaba una ceja expresando su escepticismo ante mi negación, no le mentía pero no pude sostener mas tiempo su mirada.

- Go-gomen… no fue m-mi intención…

Sasuke entrecierra sus ojos con un deje de intriga en la mirada, no deja de penetrarme con su mirada y eso me hace sentir cohibida. Esos ojos oscuros… siento que me absorbe su mirada y siento también como me atrae inexplicablemente. Creo captar algo de similitud entre su mirada y la mía, pero obviamente solo son especulaciones, de todas formas esa mirada es arrebatadora y cautivadora aun cuando esta enojado.

_¿Qué esta ocurriendo?_

- Hinata.

Es la voz de Lee que me trae de vuelta a la tierra, sacudo la cabeza tratando de despejarme y evito mirar de nuevo a Sasuke. Aun no tengo muy claro que es lo que ha sucedido, siento una sensación muy extraña que me impide pensar con claridad.

Lee llega hasta mi y me mira algo desconcertado, luego dirige su hosca mirada hacia Sasuke, este no se inmuta y le sostiene la mirada con facilidad.

- ¿Nos vamos?-pregunta con un tono de voz de indiferencia fingida.

No puede aparentar indiferencia ante Sasuke por mucho empeño que ponga, Sasuke esboza una media sonrisa divertido por la manera en que Lee trata de hablarle con suficiencia y arrogancia en vano. Me apresuro a asentir con la cabeza, no quiero permanecer mas tiempo aquí, se que es algo irracional pero Sasuke consigue intimidarme como nadie pero a la vez, atraerme hacia él, como un imán. Atracción, repulsión, atracción, repulsión y así continuamente.

- Va-vámonos.-respondo rápidamente con ademán de ponerme en marcha cuanto antes.

Quizás en el aseo no haya conseguido captar esa mirada saciedad y frialdad pero ahora soy capaz de verla con mas claridad, sus ojos brillan pese a ser oscuros y su media sonrisa, que contorsiona su semblante dando lugar a un rostro perversamente divertido y amenazador, es capaz de intimidar a cualquiera. Y Lee, aunque quiera aparentar suficiencia y fingir que no esta, no puede evitar sentirse amedrentado.

Lee comienza a caminar hacia casa, yo no me lo pienso dos veces y le sigo con mi paso torpe y lento. Agradezco que Lee haya venido justo en ese momento, me comenzaba a sentir aducida por esa mirada, me sentía la presa de Sasuke. Gracias a kami, Lee no había tardado en volver, no había querido entrar en la librería y quedo en que iría a mirar unas cosas a la tienda de al lado y que cuando yo saliera él estaría ya allí.

A pesar de sentir como todo mi cuerpo tiembla por el miedo que ha ocasionado en mi esa mirada, no puedo evitar reprimir el impulso que me lleva a volver la mirada atraída por la idea de contemplar de nuevo el rostro perfecto de Sasuke, sus ojos cautivadores, su pose desgarbada y su halo de suficiencia y peligro que le rodea esta noche, y digo esta noche porque nunca me he fijado en si tiene siempre este halo tan, inexplicablemente, atrayente en otras ocasiones.

Los pozos oscuros que tiene como ojos están fijos en mi, y al mirarlo con algo de temor e interés sonríe con su típica media sonrisa en la que muestra todos sus dientes invitándome ha acercarme a él de nuevo. Me vuelvo rápidamente reprimiendo esa sensación que me impulsa a acudir a su encuentro, y escucho una leve risa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha?-pregunta Ten-ten con un tono de voz que no consigo adivinar a que se debe.

Junto con Lee asiento con la cabeza. Nos hemos vuelto directamente a casa, no tenia ganas de buscar en mas librerías el libro que me habían pedido en el instituto, lo dejaría para otro día, esa tarde había tocado a su fin dejando secuelas en mi. Neji contorsiona una mueca de desagrado, nunca lo he visto así, él siempre tan amable y comprensivo…

- ¿O-ocurre al-algo?-pregunto con algo de preocupación.

Las caras de Ten-ten, Neji y Lee son de enojo e indiferencia, algo que no consigo comprender. Tan solo nos hemos encontrado con Sasuke Uchiha, entonces comprendo mi error, quizás ellos sientan la misma sensación de repulsión y atracción hacia él, que la que he sentido yo inexplicablemente. Me había sentido hechizada y atraída involuntariamente a su encuentro y ya no recordaba el incidente del aseo ni nada mas, mi atención era únicamente para esos profundos ojos.

- No, nada.-niega Neji.

No estoy del todo convencida, ¿Por qué entonces mantiene el ceño fruncido? Todos ellos intercambian miradas de complicidad en las que yo no estoy invitada, y me siento dada de lado. Suspiro, de nuevo esa sensación de sobrar me inunda por completo y me hace sentir fuera de lugar. Me decanto por subir a mi cuarto y meditar todo lo ocurrido y así, dejarles conversar tranquilamente.

- Hinata, no hace falta que te vayas.-me contesta Ten-ten.

No era exactamente lo que dijo lo que me llevo a volverme, sino como lo dijo, había un cierto tono de temor en su voz muy extraño. Me siento fuera de lugar y esa clase de situaciones me consiguen superar, tan solo quiero estar sola en mi cuarto.

- A- arigato.-agradezco mientras niego con la cabeza levemente.

No vuelvo a escuchar nada mas durante mi ascenso hacia mi cuarto, ni siquiera a mi primo Neji tratando de convencerme de que me permanezca con ellos, al contrario, la ultima vez que lo mire su rostro mantenía una expresión indescifrable y no conseguía entender porque. Tan solo había visto y hablado con Sasuke, no creo que fuera para tanto las muecas que ponían todos, aunque si debo admitir que había algo muy extraño en él que no quiero recordar. Por algún motivo mis pensamientos viajan hasta la imagen de Sasuke fuera de la librería con su extraño halo seductor pero mi sentido común me obliga a apartar esos recuerdos porque sabe que es lo mejor.

Cierro la puerta de mi habitación y la contemplo con tristeza, este es el único sitio en el que me puedo desahogar, me siento tan pequeña en este mundo tan grande, siento que no pertenezco a él, mi sitio no esta aquí y dudo si verdaderamente existe un lugar para mi.

A través de la ventana puedo vislumbrar la figura de Lee en la entrada del recinto, en la puerta de la mansión están Ten-ten y Neji. Me vuelvo, se que lo que tengan ellos no es de mi incumbencia pero no puedo evitar volverme al ver que las expresiones de sus rostros se han serenado, me alegra saber que todo el incidente ha quedado en el olvido porque no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de las consecuencias que ha tenido contárselo.

No me ha dado tiempo de apartar la mirada y contemplo con anhelo como Neji abraza a Ten-ten y le susurra unas palabras al oído, aunque sea solo un signo de amistad, que se que no es así, a mi mente acude la imagen de Naruto.

"_Flash-back"_

_Contemplo su figura, su semblante serio y preocupado mientras ahogo el impulso que me lleva a abrazarlo. Trago saliva, su preocupación, su tristeza me ha contagiado y me siento tan alicaída como él. Me limito a contemplarlo sin saber muy bien como animarlo, mi corazón se nubla ante mi incapacidad de hacer nada por aliviar su pena._

_- Hinata._

_Vuelvo a la realidad y alzo la cabeza al escuchar mi nombre, sus ojos azules me observan con cierto aprecio en ellos que me hacen sentirme tan… bien._

_No llego a comprender que quiere decir, después del accidente ocurrido minutos atrás solamente estamos él y yo, no he podido dejarlo solo. Me extiende un abrazo, y para mi asombro, lo pasa por mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él. Me esta abrazando, apoya su cabeza en mi hombro mientras trata de sacar mediante las lagrimas toda su pena, no me importa si mi hombro queda embadurnado de lagrimas y lo miro desconcertada y sonrojada por su gesto._

_Siento como todo mi ser rebosa de felicidad al percatarme de que puedo ayudarlo tan solo dejándole mi hombro para llorar, aunque sea un misero gesto, todo lo que puedo hacer por él, me siento aliviada. _

_No puedo articular palabra, aun estoy en estado de shock, nunca antes me había abrazado._

"_Fin flash-back"_

Había conseguido olvidarlo aquella tarde y con él, el sentimiento de impotencia y soledad protagonistas de mi vida en aquellos momentos. No conseguía apartar los momentos felices vividos con él, aunque siempre eran sustituidos por la imagen de la cálida sonrisa de Naruto mientras reía con Sakura. Yo estaba tan lejos de él…

Me eche sobre la cama alejándome de la escena en la que Neji y Ten-ten se abrazaban con tanto cariño, me dolía y me hacia recordar. Había prometido no llorar pero evidentemente no he podido cumplir mi promesa, me arrebujo contra las sabanas de mi cama mientras trato de dejar se sentirme tan mal, quiero alejarme de todo, incluso de él.

- Hinata.

Mis sollozos cesan de inmediato, es la voz de Neji. Menos mal que estoy boca abajo y no puede ver mi rostro plagado de churretes por las lágrimas, agradezco que sea así porque no quiero mostrarme así de mal delante de él. Escucho como sus pasos se acercan hacia mi posición y como una parte de la cama de hunde levemente cediendo al peso de Neji al sentarse. Me arrebujo más contra mi cuerpo.

- ¿Estas llorando?-pregunta algo indeciso, luego su tono de voz cambia al de seriedad.- ¿A ocurrido algo?

Ignoro por completo su tono con segundas, se esta refiriendo al Uchiha pero ahora mismo el Uchiha es lo menos importante. Niego con la cabeza mientras trato de limpiar mis lagrimas con las sabanas sin que se de cuenta.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te ves tan mal?-pregunta Neji preocupado.

Vuelvo a negar con la cabeza y se hace un incomodo silencio. Entonces noto como me coje por los hombros y me incorpora en la cama, no trato de oponer resistencia, e inevitablemente, me dejo ver en mi momento más penoso, aunque trato de ocultar mi rostro con los cabellos y bajando la cabeza.

- Y-yo… no es na-nada.-musito con un hilo de voz mientras me paso la manga de la chaqueta por la cara para secarme las lagrimas.

Alzo la cabeza una vez que se que no hay rastro de lagrimas en mi rostro, aunque se que debido a las lagrimas debo de tener los ojos enrojecidos, aun así me atrevo a sobreponer mi dolor una vez más y mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos perlinos similares a los míos me contemplan con un punto de aprensión y compasión, se que estaría dispuesto a escuchar mis penas pero me siento tan avergonzada, saber que no estoy haciendo nada por recuperar a Naruto… se que Neji me insistiría en que hiciese algo pero… simplemente no tengo fuerzas.

- ¿Sabes que yo estoy aquí para lo que sea, verdad?-pregunta mientras fija sus ojos perlinos en mi.

- S-si...-murmuro mientras asiento con la cabeza y sonrío débilmente, será mejor olvidar todo esto y trato de desviar el tema.- ¿Y… Ten-ten…?

No puede evitar reprimir una cálida sonrisa al recordar lo sucedido esa tarde, pero enseguida vuelve a ponerse serio, tanto que me cohíbe estar a su lado y sentirme así.

- Bien, pero Hinata por favor, si algo te ocurre dímelo, ¿vale?-comenta volviendo al tema.- Aquí estaré cuando quieras contármelo.

- L-lo se…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Bien, ahora formaremos cuatro equipos, dos de chicos y dos de chicas.- explico la robusta profesora de Educación Física.- Dos partidos de baloncesto.

Me estremezco ante la mención de partido, bueno mas bien me estremezco cada vez que toca educación física ya que mi torpeza me impide jugar como hubiera deseado más de una vez. Ahora mismo no tengo intención de jugar a basket pero no tengo mas remedio que acatar las ordenes.

Mi vista se desvía gradualmente hasta toparme con el propietario de unos cabellos rubios y revueltos, esta enfrente de mi, unos cuantos metros nos separan y esta inmerso en la explicación que esta dando la profesora, sus ojos brillan intensamente mientras se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, le encantan los partidos de toda clase y logro intuir que esta deseando comenzar. Inconscientemente se me dibuja una sonrisa al verlo, esta apenas a unos metros de mi y esos momentos no pululan a su alrededor los demás, transmite una sensación de calidez que inunda todo mi ser.

De repente Naruto vuelve su mirada hacia mí, me a descubierto mirándole, bajo la mirada sonrojada pero logro ver como me sonríe. Parece tan cercano… pero en realidad esta tan lejos de mí…

- Hyûga.

Consigo escuchar la voz insistente de la profesora al llamarme y rápidamente desvío la mirada hacia ella algo sorprendida por su tono insistente. Al parecer me estaba llamando hacía ya bastante tiempo porque todos mis compañeros me miran al igual que Naruto o la profesora, bajo la mirada cohibida por la mirada de reproche de la profesora mientras noto como mis mejillas se ruborizan al sentirme el punto de atención de todos. Y escucho las risas de algunos.

- Hyûga, al equipo de la señorita Haruno.-ordena poniendo orden en la clase.

Y una vez hechos los equipos comienza el partido. Sakura es consciente de mi torpeza con el balón por lo que me a sugerido que me aparte y si me pasa que le pase rápidamente a ella, no me lo tomo a mal, al contrario, agradezco que no me vayan a pasar el balón, prefiero mantenerme al margen de todo el partido. Sin mi pueden ganar perfectamente.

Llevamos una media hora de partido y lo único que tengo que hacer es moverme según como lo hagan las chicas de mi equipo, todas están perfectamente introducidas en el juego pero las que mas Ino y Sakura, las lideres de los equipos por lo que el partido se convierte en un duelo amistoso. Nuevamente no puedo evitar buscar con la mirada a Naruto en la pista de al lado, corre a mas no poder botando el balón entre sus manos y aunque le piden la pelota, él avanza hasta que Kiba le cierra el paso y no tiene mas remedio que pasar el balón a Sai. Aunque no me mire me quedo embelesada contemplándolo, es lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos.

- ¡Hinata!-exclama la voz de Sakura.

Todas las demás la secundan y enseguida mi nombre es coreado por todas en una advertencia de peligro, consigo sacudir la cabeza y volverme hacia ella desconcertada. Sakura mantiene una mirada de pánico en algún punto sobre mi, alzo la cabeza y logro entrever el balón de basket, el sol consigue cegarme y no puedo hacer nada por evitar el golpe.

Mi mente es capaz de ralentizar los sucesos, logro entrever una sombra moviéndose a gran rapidez alrededor del campo y luego desaparece sin mas, contemplo como Naruto ha dejado de jugar y me observa con sorpresa junto con todos los demás de su equipo y lo ultimo que consigo entrever es una figura oscura y esbelta, que logro identificar como la del Uchiha el cual me mira, como tantos otros, pero consigo captar un punto de frustración e interés en la mirada sustituyendo a la sorpresa. El Uchiha centra su atención en la sombra borrosa al igual que yo es, al parecer, la única persona que se a percatado de la existencia de esa sombra aparte de mi, y la mira con perversa satisfacción.

Entonces esos ojos oscuros vuelven a posarse en mí al mismo tiempo que noto como un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

_Continuará..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias, he decidido darle un enfoque mas fantástico a la historia con nuevos misterios._

_Gracias por el apoyo de todos los que me sigen, espero que sea de su agrado y sigan dejando reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.  
_

_Besos.  
_

_----------------------_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Peligro a la vista, corramos

_Pensamientos- en cursiva_

Relato- letra normal

_Falsh-back_- lo señalara de este modo.

**Peligro a la vista, corramos**

- Hinata, ¿me oyes?

Los rayos del sol dañaban mis ojos y, junto con la voz que me llamaba insistentemente, pude volver a la realidad. Parpadee algo confusa, me dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Mi visión se torno más nítida por momentos hasta conseguir perfilar el semblante preocupado de la profesora a la perfección justo sobre mi, observándome inquisitivamente. Junto con su rostro vi muchos mas, el de Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Sai y el de Naruto, por todos ellos cruzo un atisbo de alivio al verme abrir los ojos. Note como mis mejillas se ruborizaban al recordar lo ocurrido con el balón, me había distraído observando a Naruto y me había golpeado la pelota. Mi rubor se intensifico al notar los ojos azules inquisitivos de Naruto fijos en mi persona, seguramente se hubiera percatado de que lo contemplaban momentos antes del golpe.

- Hinata.-me llamo la profesora haciendo que centrara mi atención en ella.- ¿Estas bien?

Quise contestarle pero fui incapaz de articular palabra, aun seguía algo avergonzada, así que levemente asentí con la cabeza. Muchos de los que me rodeaban volvieron a los partidos y así, el circulo que se había congregado a mi alrededor se fue disipando, finalmente quedaron Sakura con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro, Naruto y la profesora que parecía un tanto aliviada al saber que me encontraba perfectamente. Bueno, casi perfectamente porque aun sigo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza debido al impacto.

- Bien, no ha pasado nada, volved a los partidos.-indico la profesora, luego se volvió hacia mi y pregunto de nuevo-: ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Si…

La profesora asintió con la cabeza, supe que no iba ha hacer nada mas por mi y lo agradecí en mi fuero interno, lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos era que Naruto no se hubiera dado cuenta que le estaba mirando antes del suceso y que todos olvidaran lo ocurrido, pues me moría de vergüenza aun habiéndose disipado el corralillo.

- Menudo golpe, pensaba que no salías viva.-exclamo Naruto emocionado.- Pero tienes la cabeza mas dura que conozco, mira que te has llevado golpes y nada.

No supe como encajar su comentario pero sentí de nuevo esa satisfacción y alegría que me inundaba por dentro cada vez que Naruto me hablaba o miraba, por muy poco tiempo que fuera o por muy misero que fuera en comentario. Simplemente esbocé una tímida sonrisa.

Sakura se acerco a mí y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a incorporarme, me incorpore y atisbe en su rostro el sentimiento de culpabilidad, me miraba inquisitivamente suplicando mi perdón:

- Lo siento, quise pasarte pero no me di cuenta de que estabas mirando…-enmudeció al contemplar mi rostro desencajado por la vergüenza que sentía.

En ese preciso momento quise que la tierra se me tragase, sino Naruto, Sakura si se había percatado de mi pequeña distracción. Baje la cabeza dejando que mis cortos cabellos cubriesen mi rostro. Con el comentario de Naruto había creído que nadie se había percatado de mi despiste… pero obviamente no era así.

- Bueno, que no mirabas.-rectifico Sakura.- Gomen.

- No… p-pasa n-nada…-susurre con un hilo de voz.

Nunca había contado los golpes que me llevaba al cabo del día pero, tal y como decía Naruto, era muchos y era una suerte que mi cuerpo soportara cada uno de ellos con robustez cosa que no había en mi por ningún lado y por eso me vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Cómo podía aguantar tantos golpes al cabo del día?

- Al menos sigues con vida, como siempre vaya que si. Me vuelvo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta y regreso al partido. Había percibido un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos nada más mirarlo después de mi golpe, pero ahora, nuevamente, volvía a sonreír ampliamente expresando esa calidez y seguridad que me hacen recobrar todo el ánimo.

Nuevamente Sakura me sorprendió contemplando como Naruto se alejaba de mí, ladee la cabeza rápidamente deseando que no hubiese visto nada. Sakura esbozo una tierna sonrisa mientras contemplaba a Naruto y luego volvió esa mirada con un brillo misterioso en ella hacia mí, baje el rostro.

- Bueno, lo siento, no pretendía darte.- explico por ultima vez y para mi gran alivio.

Asentí con la cabeza sin atreverme a levantar el rostro de nuevo, tratando de ocultar mi culpa y mi rubor. Sakura sonrió por última vez y regreso con las demás cuando Ino la llamo de nuevo. No parecían haberse dado cuenta de mi pequeño desliz y eso me alivio bastante, siempre me llevaba yo los golpes asíque debería estar acostumbrada a las consecuencias de estos, mis compañeros de clase se habían acostumbrado a mis caídas por lo que no lo veían tan raro. Entonces fue cuando recordé los sucesos a cámara lenta antes del impacto, aquella sombra cruzando el campo a gran velocidad… Si no fuera porque me he llevado muchos golpes y en ninguno de ellos ha habido sombras cruzando el campo habría creído que había sido producto de mi imaginación o algo por el estilo, pero una vez vivida tantas caídas, impactos y golpes una ya sabe cuando algo no encaja, por muy real que fuese. Entonces, ¿Qué era aquella sombra? ¿Y porque nadie se había percatado de ella como yo? Bueno, en cierto modo si había alguien consciente de lo ocurrido, Sasuke Uchiha.

- Tranquila, no lo sabe.

Alcé la cabeza sorprendida, no había escuchado pasos acercándose por lo que no me había percatado de que permanecía a mi lado, y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Efectivamente era la voz de Sasuke Uchiha. No lo había visto en el círculo de curiosos que se había congregado a mí alrededor momentos antes, de hecho él estaba muy lejos la última vez que lo vi.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo al sopesar la posibilidad de que el Uchiha si hubiera percibido mi pequeña distracción antes del impacto y después de él. Le observe de reojo, temerosa de encontrar su mirada, fija en Naruto. Tenia los rasgos afilados, dibujados a trazo firme bajo unos cabellos negros azabache. Observe detenidamente el dibujo de sus hombros, la extrema palidez de su piel.

- ¿Q-que…?

- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.-respondió tajante.

Su mirada estaba fija en unos cabellos rubios, Naruto. Luego se volvió hacia mi y esbozo una sonrisa socarrona, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo con la idea preconcebida pero correcta sobre Naruto. Mis peores pensamientos se vieron confirmados al contemplar sus ojos negros brillando con intensidad y su sonrisa, aun así quise aparentar ingenuidad y me limite a dirigirle una mirada interrogante.

Sus finos labios se estiraron en una extraña sonrisa.

- No trates de engañarme.-me advirtió poniéndose serio de golpe, su tono de voz y el modo en que sus fracciones perfectamente perfiladas se contrajeron me intimidaron y me encogí sobre mi misma. Puso los ojos en blanco y recupero su semblante serio y despreocupado.- Bueno allá tú pero te interesaría saber que Sakura sabe tu pequeño secreto.

Sus palabras me hicieron mirarle a los ojos para mi perdición, aquellos ojos rebosaban un halo misterioso que me incitaban a acercarme a él. Me contuve y me centre en lo que me concernía a mí de sus palabras. ¿Eran ciertas sus palabras? ¿Sabría Sakura mi pequeño secreto, como el lo llamaba?

- N-no se… d-de que me h-hablas.

Puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que suspiraba cansado.

- Como quieras, pero te convendría mirar.

Esa mirada…. odiaba sentirme tan vulnerable, aquel chico podía manejarme a su antojo con su mirada, me sentía abducida y en ciertas ocasiones me dejaría llevar por ella pero mi subconsciente me advierte continuamente del hipotético peligro que corro al estar al lado del Uchiha. Me libere de su mirada y busque a Sakura, la chica de cabellos rosados permanecía en el campo del partido pero centraba toda su atención en mi, no, mas bien a quien miraba era a quien estaba a mi lado, ¿Sasuke? Nos miraba con un gesto extrañado, al sentir como la miraba me saludo con la mano y volvió al partido.

- ¿P-por que… nos m-miraba a-así?-pregunte sin dejar de mirar a Sakura a la espera de que ella volviera a mirarme.

Al no obtener una respuesta me di la vuelta, Sasuke ya no estaba, había aprovechado mi distracción para esfumarse. Me gire en busca del muchacho, había dejado de sentir esa sensación de frío que me recorría cuando él estaba cerca, no había ni rastro de Sasuke por ningún lado.

Es un alivio pero me he propuesto preguntarle, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, sobre la extraña sombra. Estoy casi segura al cien por cien de que él sabe algo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Qué hacías con el Uchiha?

Me gire sobresaltada, no he hecho nada mas que dejar mis pertenencias sobre la mesa cuando me ha asaltado sin previo aviso. Era Naruto, de nuevo esa sensación de júbilo y calidez me recorrió por dentro. Le contemple, se veía tan guapo hasta cuando se enfadaba. Espera un momento, ¿esta enfadado? No he echo nada, no que yo sepa, ¿le habrá contado el Uchiha o Sakura mi… secreto?

- N-nada… v-vino a p-preguntar por m-mi es-tado…-mentí.

Encarno una ceja sin dejar de mirarme, deslice el rostro hacia un lado, obviamente no creía mis palabras ¿tan fácil de leer era?

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha interesándose por alguien?-pregunto, pero su voz no era de reproche sino de curiosidad.- Vaya eso si que es nuevo.

Asentí con la cabeza y esbocé una tímida sonrisa.

- De todas formas no te juntes mucho con él.-me advirtió seriamente.

No me pare a pensar que quería decir con aquello, de todas formas no pensaba acercarme al Uchiha en mas ocasiones, aquel chico ejercía sobre mi un poder inimaginable y su mera presencia me infundía un pánico y me hacia sentir tan cohibida… Lo evitaría todo lo posible, después de todo no seria tan difícil esquivar a un muchacho el cual no tendía a relacionarse con nadie, ahora mismo lo único que tengo en la cabeza es la mirada preocupada de Naruto. Siento alegría al saber que aun se preocupa por mi, que olvido la sensación de frialdad que me transmite Sasuke.

Sin previo aviso Naruto posa sus manos sobre mis hombros y me mira inquisitivamente.

- No te juntes con él, prométemelo.

Ni siquiera me lo pienso y mientras siento como el rubor se apodera de mi y mi corazón esta apunto de salírseme del pecho asiento con la cabeza levemente. Naruto suspira un tanto aliviado, luego me mira y me sonríe como solo el lo hace conmigo. Esa sonrisa… hacia tanto tiempo que no me sonreía de aquella manera, que inevitablemente asaltan a mi mente amargos recuerdos y por esto, y por la emoción de volver a sentir la cálida amistad brillando en sus ojos, mis ojos se anegan de lagrimas irremediablemente.

Naruto me mira confundido.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunta extrañado por mis lagrimas.- ¿Te duele el golpe?

Niego con cabeza mientras me limpio las lagrimas que surcan mi rostro, en ocasiones me gustaría poder reprimir estas ganas de llorar pero este no es uno de esos momentos en los que pueda reprimirme. Se que puede ser algo preconcebido pero en sus ojos a brillado la amistad que mantuvimos hace meses y se que sigue intacta, no me ha olvidado.

- P-pensaba que me h-habías… o-olvidado.-explico entrecortadamente mientras sonrío inevitablemente.

- ¿Qué dices?-pregunta algo enojado.- Hinata siempre he estado a tu lado, no se porque piensas lo contrario.

Tengo unas ganas de llorar enormes pero a la vez me causa mucha vergüenza tener que estar llorando frente a él después de su confesión y todo lo ocurrido. Tibuteo tratando de frenar mis lagrimas y de agradecerle que este a mi lado.

- Ey, Hina no llores.-trata de consolarme sin saber muy bien que palabras emplear.- Ven aquí anda.

Me abraza delante de todo el mundo, casi nadie se da cuenta de este gesto pero me da igual, me siento tan segura a su lado que todo lo demás deja de importarme. Reposo mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras siento como pasa una de sus manos por mi pelo tratando de serenarme en vano, lo único que me calma es saber que esta aquí y que nunca se ha ido.

Atisbo por detrás el rostro sin expresión de Sasuke contemplándonos fijamente, sus ojos vuelven a transmitir esa sensación hosca y fría, con un reflejo de frustración en ellos. Al encontrarse nuestras miradas estira los labios esbozando una media sonrisa y se da la vuelta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estoy muy nerviosa, tengo los nervios a flor de piel a punto de estallar. El motivo, pues simplemente porque voy a ir a comprar el libro que no pude comprar el otro día en compañía de Naruto, después de que mis lágrimas cesaran, propuso ir juntos a comprar el libro y yo, obviamente no me lo pensé dos veces.

Puedo afirmar que este es el día mas feliz de mi vida, por fin he comprendido que lo que creía perdido tan solo había echo mas amistades, pero ello no quería decir que él hubiera dejado de ser mi amigo, para nada, siempre estaría ahí.

- Se te ve muy contenta.-murmuro la voz de Neji notablemente satisfecho.

Estaba en la puerta de mi habitación, asentí con la cabeza mientras sonreía abiertamente, me sentía renovada y mi sonrisa no flaqueaba en ningún momento.

- Me alegro.-añadió.

- A-arigato Neji.

Tenia cierta prisa, con los nervios no me había percatado de la hora que era, iba a llegar tarde. Salí a trote de mi habitación y al pasar al lado de Neji le di un tímido beso de despedida en la mejilla como tantas otras veces, mientas me preguntaba porque el mero echo de quedar con Naruto me hacia tan feliz, como el echo de que no me hablase me sumiese en la mas profunda de las tristezas. Desde luego estaba completamente enamorada de él y una vez mas mi mente se preguntaba; ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué necesito a Naruto para ser feliz? ¿Es que no puedo simplemente ser feliz sin que él este de por medio? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando nos separemos? ¿Sabre sobreponerme a la perdida? Tragué saliva, había conseguido que las dudas me asaltasen de nuevo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Olvide aquella tarde todas mis dudas, todas mis preguntas, todos mis miedos y mis temores. Aquella tarde era para disfrutarla junto a Naruto, la primera tarde que salíamos juntos (como amigos) en busca de un libro hacia mucho tiempo. Nos lo habíamos pasado, dentro de lo que cabe, bastante bien y no podía dejar de esbozar mi débil sonrisa en su compañía. Me hacia sentir tan bien, esa sensación de calidez y seguridad tan propia de él volvía a aflorar en mi.

De repente se puso extraordinariamente tenso, se volvió hacia todos los lados y luego centro su mirada en mi.

- ¿Has escuchado eso?-pregunto.

- ¿E-el que…?

No tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba, me volví hacia todos los lados en busca de algo anormal. Todo estaba aparentemente en calma, el sol se había puesto y las débiles luces de las farolas alumbraban nuestro camino a través de una calle por la que no transitaba ninguna persona. Tan solo la ausencia de personas me hizo dudar unos instantes, tampoco era tan tarde como para que aquella calle estuviera tan desolada.

La brisa de la noche sacudió los arbustos que quedaban a ambos lados de nuestro camino, y me hizo estremecerme, conocía esa sensación, siempre sentía aquel frío glacial cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke Uchiha pero aquel frío era… ¿mas intenso quizás? Además era completamente absurdo que Sasuke pululara por allí a aquellas horas, seria mucha casualidad.

Se escucho un crujir de ramas, involuntariamente mi cuerpo se estremeció a causa de la sensación de pánico que me asolaba en aquellos precisos momentos y me quede totalmente paralizada. No había nada que explicara aquella reacción por mi parte, hasta llegué a pensar que me estaba imaginando todo y mi cuerpo había reaccionado por voluntad propia pero Naruto parecía sentir lo mismo que yo, solo que él se volvía hacia todos los lados en busca de la causa. Estaba muy nervioso.

Fue entonces cuando de la nada apareció una figura frente a nosotros. Sus rasgos estaban contorsionados en una mueca de saciedad muy violenta, sus ojos henchidos de sangre nos contemplaban amenazadoramente, su cuerpo estaba rechinando sobre si mismo dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre nosotros en cualquier momento. Su tez pálida brillaba a la luz de la luna y sus ojos negros brillaban intensamente fijos en mí. Podría decirse que era un humano pero con las fracciones mas contorsionadas, sus ojos, pose y tez perlina lo diferenciaban de una persona normal y corriente dándole un aspecto mas animal.

Se relamió mientras su mirada me absorbía, conocía esa forma de mirar, esa saciedad y esos ojos. Quise creer que tan solo era un sueño, pero no podía ser tan real, ni tener imaginación. Quise moverme pero mi mirada estaba fija en aquel ser, estaba completamente segura de que aquel era el fin de mi existencia.

Naruto avanzo un paso distrayendo al ser, el cual me libero de su mirada magnética para fijarla en él. Sin más preámbulos la criatura se abalanzó sobre Naruto con un sordo gruñido y ambos cayeron al suelo. Sus manos tenían unas afiladas uñas con las cuales desgarro la piel del brazo izquierdo de Naruto. Él gimió de dolor apretándose la hemorragia preso del ser.

- N-naruto…

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, me maldije por mi debilidad, por mi extraordinaria facilidad para paralizarme y para asustarme. Quise moverme para evitar lo peor pero nada ocurrió, solo salio de mi boca un penoso susurro apagado que no servia de gran ayuda. Contemple dolida el rostro desencajado de Naruto por el dolor, me sentía culpable cada gemido de dolor que el lanzaba, él había sido capaz de avanzar hacia la criatura para distraerla y yo no era capaz de hacer nada por él. Cerré los puños hasta llegar ha hacerme daño sintiéndome tan impotente.

La criatura mostró sus afilados dientes dispuesto a llevar a cabo la tarea que había venido a efectuar, será cual fuere, no era de mi agrado. Se inclino sobre Naruto dispuesto a desgarrarlo con sus propios dientes.

- ¡No!

Mi subconsciente me obligaba a echar a correr, mi sentido común a ayudar a Naruto de alguna manera posible, si es que había alguna, y por ultimo, mi corazón se resignaba a seguir contemplando como la persona mas querida para mi sufría ante mis ojos. Todas estas intenciones suprimieron mi capacidad de efectuar alguna de ellas. Cerré los ojos con furia mientras una lágrima amarga se me escapaba.

Era tan débil.

_Continuará…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¿He adelantado muchos los acontecimientos? En todo caso espero que sea igual de satisfactorio que los otros capitulos. Sin nada mas que añadir._

_Gracias y besos.  
_


	5. Teoria errónea

_Pensamientos- en cursiva_

Relato- letra normal

_Falsh-back_- lo señalara de este modo.

**Teoría errónea**

Cerré los ojos inevitablemente, si no podía hacer nada por ayudar a Naruto lo mejor seria no contemplar nada de lo que ocurriese, como si todo fuera un mal sueño del que no conseguía despertarme. Una corriente de aire glacial me recorrió bruscamente, a continuación pude captar un gruñido sordo y el correteo sigiloso de unos pasos. Me daba miedo abrir los ojos y poder encontrar algo que no fuera de mi agrado, prefería sumirme en la ingenuidad de no saber nada.

Escuche el jadeo y una respiración entrecortada que pude identificar como la de Naruto.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? E, inevitablemente, mis pesados parpados fueron abriéndose y dejando paso a la visión. Lo primero que mis ojos pudieron percibir fue el extraño halo de color azulado que desprendía una figura alta e imponente que lucia de negro a pocos metros de mí, se volvió hacia mí con rapidez y sus ojos oscuros me penetraron haciendo estremecer mi cuerpo de puro terror. Podía reconocer a Sasuke Uchiha en aquella figura inverosímil, lejana y de una belleza incalculable. Eran sus ojos pero su talle era mas esbelto, sus facciones mucho mas perfiladas y la tez pálida resaltaba sus cabellos oscuros y revueltos enmarcando un rostro aristrocatico con innumerables expresiones en él, entre las cuales pude distinguir la diversión que le provocaba toda aquella situación y, quizás, algo de frustración. La urgencia de saber como estaba Naruto me dio las fuerzas necesarias para retirar la mirada, desde luego aquella mirada lucia más imponente y cautivadora, de una belleza salvaje y peligrosa. Descubrí el cuerpo inerte de Naruto tendido sobre el suelo húmedo y en un charco de sangre.

Sentí como toda la sangre me subía a la cabeza al contemplar aquella fatídica imagen que hizo mella en mi, luego me sentí desvanecer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El chico ahogaba su dolor en silencio, le hubiera gustado gemir o hacer participe a los demás del dolor que le infligía aquella herida pero su orgullo le impedía murmurar ninguna queja delante de Sasuke Uchiha. Desde el suelo levanto la cabeza buscando con la mirada al Uchiha, sus miradas se encontraron, la de Naruto mostraba enojo y desconcierto y la de Sasuke simplemente ingenuidad fingida e incertidumbre.

Sabia que Sasuke Uchiha era un muchacho solitario y muy raro en ocasiones pero aquello se llevaba la palma de las grandes rarezas. Estaba casi seguro de que aquella cosa de gran belleza, porte esbelto y sobrehumano era Sasuke, o al menos parte de él.

- ¿Qué eres?-pregunto finalmente.

La sonrisa divertida y la ingenuidad fingida se esfumo, su rostro se torno hostil. Pero no le respondió, hubo un duelo de miradas en la que Naruto ansiaba saber y en la que Sasuke se mostraba ajeno a todos los acontecimientos. Finalmente, aunque Sasuke llevaba las de ganar en aquel duelo de miradas, retiro la suya y se dio media vuelta ocultando su rostro. Poco a poco fue adoptando su verdadero cuerpo, mas endeble, pequeño y expuesto a peligros desconocidos para muchos humanos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué era "eso"?-pregunto de manera atropellada pero insistente.

- Ejerce presión sobre esa hemorragia si no pretendes desangrarte.-sugirió Sasuke mientras se recostaba contra una farola y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Su voz tenía un tono altivo, sobrehumano y indiferente, más de lo normal para observación de Naruto, e incluso la mera presencia con él le resultaba fastidiosa e impotente. Controlo su ira, le repateaba desconocer las cosas, y ejerció presión ante el dolor punzante de su antebrazo izquierdo.

- No pretenderás que me olvide por completo de lo que he visto, ¿verdad?-pregunto con acritud, luego se corrigió al percatarse de que Hinata también conocía aquella faceta de Sasuke.- Lo que "hemos" visto.

Sasuke se volvió rápidamente hacia el muchacho de cabellos rubios con una rapidez imposible de detectar al ojo humano, en un visto y no visto Sasuke permanecía a su lado taladrándole con la mirada. Naruto, pese a sentirse desmesuradamente cohibido ante aquellos ojos como pozos oscuros sondeándole, supo mantenerle la mirada hasta un cierto limite, quería saber.

- Ella no tiene porque saber nada.-mascullo entre dientes Sasuke.

Empleo un tono sugerente pero teñido de peligro. Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

- Ella no, pero yo si.-rebatió Naruto empleándose a fondo para no acobardarse ante él.

Obtuvo por respuesta unas risas divertidas que le hicieron mella en él provocándole mas enojo del que sentía. Odiaba a aquel muchacho desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, le parecía un tipo que iba por la vida de sobrado y que expresaba suficiencia por todos los costados y, al parecer, no se equivocaba en su razonamiento. Además su persona influía en todas las personas un pánico irracional que les hacia reaccionar y mantenerse lejos de él por su propia seguridad.

Fuera como fuere, él tenia que saber. Repentinamente Sasuke clavo su mirada en el produciéndole un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo que trato de aminorar irremediablemente, la sonrisa divertida poblaba su rostro sereno.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a obtener respuesta alguna de mí?

Apretó los puños con fuerza, era consciente de que aunque quisiera no conseguiría sacarle nada a la fuerza, se mordió el labio ahogando su rabia de pegarle o de echar a correr mientras su mente pensaba con rapidez una respuesta coherente:

- Podría ir proclamando a los cuatro vientos lo que he visto esta noche.-sugirió de forma casual y maliciosa.

- ¿Quien te iba a creer?-pregunto mientras alzaba las cejas de manera sugerente y obvia, dándole a entender que no había nadie que se tomara en serio sus palabras.

- Ella.-contesto señalando el cuerpo inerte de Hinata tendido sobre el suelo.

La sonrisa disminuyo, se volvió hacia el lugar señalando con reprobación. Y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía de manera divertida de nuevo.

- Cuando despierte estará tan confundida que no sabrá a ciencia cierta si es real todo lo que ha ocurrido.-se volvió de nuevo hacia Naruto.- No es una gran amenaza.

El rubio entorno los ojos, no se pensaba dar por vencido.

- Puedo hacerla entrar en razón, hacerle recordar los sucesos y dos personas ya seria mas extraño que dijeran blasfemias y sandeces que una sola persona.

- No me amenaces porque llevas las de perder.-gruño Sasuke.- Os he quitado de encima a el… la criatura, deberías estarme agradecido y bastarte con haber salvado tu mísera vida. Escúchame bien, su vuelves a amenazarme o descubrir a nadie lo que ha ocurrido aquí no tendré reparos en finalizar la tarea de la criatura. Considérate avisado, los dos.-finalizo clavando su fría mirada en el cuerpo de Hinata.

Comprendió a regañadientes que era cierto, si no llegase a ser por la intervención de Sasuke él no existiría prácticamente, de momento lo dejaría correr por eso y porque le imponía un cierto miedo que nunca admitiría en voz alta. Naruto creyó encontrar un brillo de incertidumbre en los ojos oscuros de Sasuke al contemplar a su amiga, un punto de frustración que entorpecía el camino de frialdad en su mirada. Aquello le desconcertó, ¿Qué clase de interés tenia Sasuke en Hinata? Observo a Hinata mas detenidamente buscando la respuesta a su pregunta. La muchacha se había desplomado al contemplar el rostro contorsionado de Sasuke, no era tan feo para desmayarse al contemplarlo, no del todo, rió interiormente ante su gracia.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-pregunto Sasuke de mal talante.

Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que su chiste de mal gusto no agradaría al muchacho, luego volvió a lo que le concernía y le observo a la espera de una respuesta. Pero el muchacho se había dado la vuelta y se marchaba a paso lento y con garbo a través de las tinieblas que cubrían la calle.

- Ey, espera.-exclamo Naruto.

- Cuanto menos sepas mejor.-sugirió Sasuke, luego su semblante adquirió una seriedad jamás vista en él.- Hazle entrar en razón, ella no tiene que saber nada.

Odiaba sentirse en la más completa ignorancia, era consciente de que Sasuke Uchiha escondía algo, de hecho había algo en su manera de hablar, y en su talle en su primera intervención que desentonaban de una persona humana normal y corriente. La manera en como había asustado a la criatura que los acechaba era impresionante, tan solo con mirarla fijamente y un gruñido sordo había bastado para intimidarla y hacerla huir con el rabo entre las patas, y aquella criatura que le había rasgado… aquello tampoco era un animal corriente

- ¿Por qué?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Se volvió hacia él y le dedico su habitual media sonrisa tan emblemática como siempre.

- Con un lastre impertinente me es suficiente.

- No.-negó Naruto con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué has intervenido?

Desde luego le abochornaba la idea de que Sasuke hubiera tenido que acudir en su rescate de la forma que fuese y no pensaba mentarlo mas veces, prefirió emplear la palabra intervenir a salvar. Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron de nuevo intensamente como si él mismo se estuviera formulando esa misma pregunta.

- Aun no lo se.

Fue lo ultimo que obtuvo de Sasuke, después desapareció entre la espesa capa de niebla que cubría la calle. Estaba completamente seguro de que Sasuke no era lo que parecía, lo dejaba correr por el momento, hasta mentalizarse de la manera tan indiferente y dolorosa que lo trataba para hacerle frente, odiaba la idea de que le hubiera "ayudado" y entre otras cosas, quería saber.

En ese momento escucho un débil jadeo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Hinata, ¿me escuchas?-pregunto débilmente una voz.

Me sentía totalmente desorientada, recobre el conocimiento minutos después de mi desmayo, pero yo no lo sabia. Desperté a causa de los recuerdos, recordaba con dolor y angustia la escena de Naruto tendido sobre el suelo mientras emanaba de él sangre.

- ¿Hinata?

- N-Naruto…

Aquella voz sonaba lejana e inalcanzable por el mero hecho de pertenecer al muchacho que había visto desangrarse frente a mí. No pude articular más palabra que su nombre para cerciorarme de si seguía soñando al escuchar su voz.

- Si, estoy aquí.-contesto para alivio mío.

Conseguí despejarme del sopor por completo y conseguí ver, gracias a la tenue luz de una farola, el rostro ennegrecido y salpicado de sangre seca de Naruto, sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos eran totalmente inconfundibles. Su amplia sonrisa me transmitía una sensación de calidez que consiguió que mi rubor se acentuara sobre mis mejillas de un leve tono rosáceo.

- N-Naruto… tu…

Me era imposible articular dos palabras con sentido, la sensación de embriagadez al verlo vivo y a mi lado me nublaba mi capacidad de pensar. Quizás todo había sido producto de mi imaginación pero lo que mas me sorprendía era saber que aun siendo un mero producto de mi imaginación fuera tan cercano y real.

- E-estas… b-bien.-murmure débilmente esbozando una tímida sonrisa, luego repare en la sangre seca que cubría partes de sus facciones y descubrí como se apretaba el brazo el brazo izquierdo con insistencia.- Tu b-brazo…

- ¿Qué? Ah.-dijo reparando en su brazo por primera vez, por su rostro cruzo una sombra de impotencia y rabia que rápidamente se vio sustituida por una amable y tranquilizadora sonrisa que me hizo dudar de la primeras reacciones que cruzaron su semblante.- Esta bien, ya casi no sangra.

Me volví hacia todos los lados, de modo que todo lo que había sucedido era real, no era producto de mi imaginación desbocada. No sabia que era lo mejor, desvariar o que todo lo que había sucedido fuera real. Sacudí la cabeza completamente desorientada, ¿Qué era entonces la criatura que había herido a Naruto? Incomoda por la sensación de que pudiera rondar por allí a aquellas alturas la criatura, busque con la mirada a Naruto para que rebatiera mi idea de que todo era real. Naruto no necesito mucho tiempo para percatarse de mi mirada preocupada e inquisitiva, algunas veces tan perspicaz y otras sin embargo, todo lo contrario.

- ¿E-era real…? A estado a-aquí… esa c-criatura casi te m-mata…-pregunte insegura de querer conocer la respuesta, me sonrío débilmente y luego su rostro adquirió una seriedad irreconocible en él -: ¿L-La criatura…?- y también lo recordé a él, a Sasuke-: ¿S-Sasuke...?

- ¿Qué criatura?-pregunto sorprendido.

- T-tu brazo…-le señale como si fuera obvio.

Su mirada descendió hasta su brazo y luego alzo de nuevo esa mirada sorprendida que tanto me desconcertaba. ¿Cómo no podía acordarse? ¿Seria él quien desvariaba en esta ocasión?

- Hinata, esto fue a causa del coche.-explico lentamente al ver la mueca de incredulidad y desconcierto que ponía.- Nos arroyo un coche, a ti te embistió por detrás y te derrumbo y yo únicamente fui despedido contra el suelo magullándome el brazo superficialmente.

- ¿E- entonces… era s-solo un… sueño?-pregunte a media voz.

No dijo nada, únicamente permaneció alerta mientras trataba de incorporarme con cierto esfuerzo. Me levante aun sintiendo unos fuertes pinchazos en la cabeza que debían ser ocasionados por el impacto al caer.

- N-no es posible… p-pero S-Sasuke…-murmure, quizás fuera Naruto el que desvariaba en aquella ocasión, después de todo su herida en su antebrazo daban credibilidad a todos los sucesos de mi mente desbocada por la imaginación. Pero me negó nuevamente con la cabeza, fijo sus ojos claros en mí y comencé a sentirme mas confusa a cada instante que pasaba, no podía haberlo soñado todo.

- Hinata, ¿seguro que estas bien?-pregunto algo alarmado por mis palabras.

- S-Si, si.-me apresure a admitir.- T-tan solo creía… q-que…

- ¿Qué?

Negué con la cabeza, tenia la vaga sensación de que todo lo que había soñado tenia una consistencia real pero después de todo, todo lo que yo decía sonaba a estupidez, la versión de Naruto era más coherente y plausible. Baje la cabeza algo confusa.

- Volvamos a casa.- decreto finalmente Naruto asiéndome por el brazo.- Se nos ha hecho tarde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras regresaban a sus casas una figura oscura permanecía al acecho sobre el tejado de un edificio cercano, vigilando todos sus movimientos. Poseía un aura azula e hipnótica que destacaba a primera vista. Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron mientras contemplaba a la muchacha de rasgos firmes y tez pálida en brazos de Naruto alejándose. La frustración afloro de nuevo en sus ojos sin fondo.

El estupido cabeza hueca de Naruto había cumplido con su palabra, había disuadido a la Hyûga de todo acontecimiento estrambótico o sobrenatural, al menos había asegurado su existencia algún tiempo mas, estaba completamente seguro que el sentimiento de duda e incertidumbre aflorarían en el minúsculo cuerpo de Hinata, sino de Naruto y tendría que tener pensado el siguiente movimiento. Nunca se le pasaba nada por alto pero el impulso que le había llevado a interceder en la masacre aquella noche era toda una sorpresa para él, no se dejaba embaucar por los llamados sentimientos que tanto entorpecían el camino de un humano. Y aquella humana en la que nunca se había fijado a la que respondía el nombre de Hinata Hyûga estaba plagada de debilidades provocada por los sentimientos, quizás por eso le llamaba la atención mas que ningún otro humano.

Y luego estaba el hecho de la "criatura", era sumamente desigual que se dejaran ver en grandes y luminosas ciudades, tenia entendido que cazaban a las afueras y nunca dentro de una ciudad muy poblaba. Un hecho que tendría que investigar más a fondo.

Ahora lo que más requería su atención era aquella frágil muchacha, Hinata Hyûga. Había algo en ella un tanto extraño, algo que no conseguia entender.

_Continuará..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En pleno apogeo de nuevas incognitas, esta claro que Sasuke no es un humano corriente._... _¿entonces cual es su verdadera existencia en un mundo poblado de sentimientos de humanos, muy por debajo de sus habilidades y/o capacidades?_


	6. Lagrimas amargas

_Pensamientos- en cursiva_

Relato- letra normal

_Falsh-back_- lo señalara de este modo.

**Lagrimas amargas**

Aunque me encontraba bien dentro de lo que cabía, Neji insistía en deshabilitarme de muchas de mis capacidades e insistía una y otra vez para que le contara los sucesos con pelos y señales. Le había relatado la versión original, la del coche pero de camino a casa estuve meditando, si nos hubiera embestido un coche, ¿no debería haber permanecido el conductor con nosotros para asegurarse de que nos encontrábamos en perfecto estado y sin lesiones graves? Naruto me contestaba con evasivas y, en ocasiones, cambiaba de tema radicalmente, me daba la sensación de que no le gustaba que se lo recordase pero yo seguía tan obstinada como siempre. Allí había algo que no me encajaba, deje de preguntarle a Naruto al percatarme de que si lo seguía haciendo rompería el fino hilo que nos mantenía como amigos y que tanto me había costado recuperar.

Al no poder contestar mis preguntas y mis dudas decidí fingir que me tragaba todo el accidente del coche, tan solo para disuadir a Naruto de su incomodidad al hablar de ese tema. También porque me avergonzaba insistir en un tema que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza pero en el que yo creía firmemente, y por una vez en mi vida, tenia la certeza de que no me equivocaba al presentir que algo no encajaba.

Acabe por confiarle mi pequeño secreto de una segunda versión de los hechos a Neji. El me escuchó atentamente y para mi sorpresa no se mostró incrédulo ante mi fantasía desbocada, cosa que me alentó a creer más firmemente en mi versión e indagar en el asunto.

- N-Neji…

Se había quedado pensativo con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. Me miro con aprensión y esbozo una calida sonrisa, apenas una insinuación en las comisuras de sus labios que poco a poco se fue acentuando:

- Me gusta esa segunda versión de los hechos. Es más… tu tipo.-contesto sonriendo amablemente y expresando su escepticismo.

- ¡N-Neji!-le reprendí dolida.- N-No es cosa mía… o-ocurrió.

Se detuvo en el camino y me miro seriamente, de una manera que llego a intimidarme un poco y me retracte de mi tono:

- ¿Pretendes decirme que una criatura que no era un animal os asalto por la noche y que una especie de Sasuke, pero que no sabes si era él, salvo a Naruto de que la bestia?

- D-Dicho así… s-suena algo a-absurdo.-admití bajando la cabeza algo alicaída arrepintiéndome de habérselo dicho, ahora me tomaba por estúpida.- P-Pero es c-cierto… y-yo lo vi…

No me contesto, siguió avanzando de camino al instituto. Lo contemple sin moverme del sitio alejarse de mi, parecía tan lejano de mi en esta ocasión, ni siquiera él me tomaba en serio. Suspire resignada, al parecer tendría que olvidarme de absurdas teorías.

- Hinata.-me llamo repentinamente volviéndose hacia mi y esbozando una amable sonrisa.- Vamos no le des mas vueltas. No te preocupes, todo esto deben ser efectos secundarios del golpe. Según Naruto te golpeaste la cabeza al ser embestida.-aquello no me alentó lo mas mínimo, esperaba un "Te creo" o algo por el estilo, baje la cabeza y asentí dejando que mis cabellos ocultaran mi rostro decepcionado.- Ey, venga. Ya sabemos que tenias la cabeza en otro mundo, ahora un poco mas, no es gran cambio. A mi me gustas así mas, una Hinata autentica y que no le da miedo a decir lo que piensa.

_Te equivocas_ pensé. Al sentir como me miraba a la espera de una respuesta o una reacción por mi parte, me limite a esbozar una sonrisa forzada y seguir caminando junto a él. Debía olvidarme de todo este asunto pero me era casi imposible. Vislumbre la fachada desgastada y pintarrajeada de mi instituto a pocos metros, los muchachos y muchachas caminaban sonriendo en grupos y hablando cordialmente entre ellos, manteniendo una relación entre ellos de la que yo nunca gozaría. Ladee la cabeza algo deprimida.

- Hinata.

Alce la mirada algo sorprendida por su tono de voz serio.

- ¿Naruto que piensa realmente?

Parpadee repetidamente ante su pregunta, sin duda me desconcertó.

- C-cree firmemente e-en la v-versión del coche…-conteste a media voz, luego me percate de que pudiese ser que me creyese y sonreí alentada.- ¿M-Me crees?

Negó fervientemente con la cabeza. Suspire alicaída de nuevo, ¿entonces a que venia preguntar por Naruto? Mis dudas y preguntas se vieron reflejados en mis transparentes ojos fácilmente de leer.

- Tan solo pensaba que había sido Naruto el que se había inventado toda esa historia.-explico con una sonrisa picara.

Capte su tono sarcástico y guasón al cabo de unos segundos, me llevo tiempo saber a ciencia cierta si lo decía enserio o tan solo bromeaba. Desde luego Neji hacia bien al tomarse todo aquel asunto como una broma, debería hacer lo mismo. Le dirigí una tímida sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No recordaba la pequeña excursión que íbamos a efectuar aquella mañana, con tanto jaleo se me había pasado por completo pero aun así el profesor me dejo asistir sin problemas, tan solo tuvo que hablar unos minutos con Neji para convencerse por completo.

Me disculpe por mi descuido y luego, en compañía del profesor, ascendí por la escalinata del autobús lentamente y poniendo cuidado en no tropezar. Quería evitar todo tipo de bochornos a ser posible. Al contemplar el pasillo del autobús sendos lados atiborrados de gente hablando, riendo, bromeando, voceando… Se me hizo oscuro, pequeño y tortuoso de pasar. Sentí un nudo en el estomago, ir en cualquier tipo de vehiculo me provocaba nauseas y mareos, procure aferrarme a una de la barras suspensorias del autobús mientras me cubría con la mano libre la boca. Era la primera vez que me hacían efecto tan rápidamente, ni siquiera se había puesto en marcha. Temblé poniéndome en el peor de los casos, si aun no había arrancado y notaba tan inestable el estomago no querría imaginarme cuando se pusiera en marcha.

El caso era que se trataba de poco recorrido, íbamos a una reserva natural muy cercana pero siendo consciente de mi pésima suerte lo mejor seria quedarme en tierra firme. Me dispuse a bajar cuando el autobús cerró las puertas y se puso en marcha, muy a mi pesar.

- Señorita Hyûga, ¿Qué esta haciendo ahí?-pregunto la voz contrariada del profesor.- Haga el favor de sentarse en su sitio.

Observe como el suelo se movía y como el nudo el estomago descendía y ascendía repetidamente. Me gire desesperada.

- S-señor… tengo muchos m-mareos.-explique.- T-tengo que b-bajar.

- Vamos, no es un gran trayecto.-dijo empujándome hacia un asiento, aunque oponía resistencia, apenas se notaba.- Siéntese aquí delante.

- P-pero…

Me dirigió una mirada la cual no admitía replica y contemple con resignación como el instituto quedaba atrás y junto con el, Neji, el cual saludaba fervientemente agitando la mano. Me senté a desgana en el asiento mientras me hacia un ovillo tratando de hacer presión o encontrar la mejor postura mientras el profesor se marchaba satisfecho.

Un bufido me sobresalto. Me ladee algo desconcertada. Si, efectivamente Uchiha Sasuke, no sabia como pero ahora toda mi vida giraba en torno a aquel extraño muchacho y él también parecía pensar lo mismo, salvo que no le hacia la menor gracia que hubiera ocupado el asiento contiguo. Me miraba inescrutablemente y fijamente lo que hizo que rehuyera su mirada y entre susurros consiguiera decir:

- G-gomen…

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro cansado. Luego se recostó sobre el asiento y se ladeo hacia el cristal. Me sorprendí varias veces observándole detenidamente, todas las ocasiones en la que el esfuerzo que ponía para no vomitar ocupaba por completo toda mi mente. Me sentía muy incomoda a su lado y no solo por mi historia. Eso me hizo retomar el hilo, ahora podría contemplarlo de soslayo y comprobar que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación sin duda alguna.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Uchiha, ¿puede quedarse con la señorita Hyûga?-pregunto el profesor empleando un tono de disculpa.

Durante todo el trayecto había logrado no vomitar, pero no me repuse después de bajar. No había tenido tiempo ni cuerpo para contemplar a Uchiha, los retortijones aumentaban a cada fría mirada que Sasuke me dirigía mientras yo disimulaba no estar mirándole. Había desistido en mi búsqueda de irregularidades en el chico.

Era obvio que no podía efectuar la pequeña excursión através del paraje que nos rodeaba y me tendría que quedar esperando a que volviesen. El autobús no tuvo muchos reparos en regresar a la ciudad y dejarme fuera de él, dado la amenaza que suponía para sus asientos aterciopelados y su pasillo impoluto. El profesor se resistía a dejarme sola aunque le había dicho que no me importaba, finalmente le había tocado pagar el pato a Sasuke.

- N-no.-me apresure a negar.

El profesor y Sasuke se volvieron a la vez hacia mí, desconcertados por mi repentina negación. Esquive sus miradas, azorada.

- Q-quiero decir… q-que no h-hace falta que… s-se pierda la e-excursión por mi c-culpa.-me retracte de mis palabras.

El rostro sereno de Sasuke me contemplaba fijamente observando cada uno de mis ligeros movimientos y analizando todas mis palabras y mis gestos. Encarno una ceja. El profesor parecía haber caído en aquel pequeño problema por primera vez.

- Es verdad.-susurro pensativo.

Suspire aliviada. Lo que menos pretendía era ocasionar más disgustos a Sasuke o a cualquier otro.

- No me importa.-declaro Sasuke.

Irremediablemente le mire perpleja, lo había echo en parte por él, porque no tuviera que tenerme como carga y porque me intimidaba estar a su lado a solas, de echo temía que esa situación tuviera lugar. Él chico me dirigió su típica media sonrisa como si todo fuese un chiste del que yo no tenia constancia, se introdujo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón preparándose para la tortuosa espera.

- Profesor, yo me puedo quedar con Hinata.-se ofreció Kiba para mi sorpresa.

Ninguno de los tres se había percatado de la presencia de Kiba hasta el momento, quizás Sasuke pero como era evidente ni siquiera le dirigió una leve mirada. Desee con toda mi alma que fuera Kiba quien tuviera que esperar junto a mi y no Sasuke, ante todo aquel chico me seguía causando un pánico irracional a la vez que una atracción inexplicable que debía de evitar a toda costa.

- No Kiba, usted si que necesita aprender lo que vamos a ver en el parque.-le reprendió el profesor.- Vuelva con los demás.

Kiba quiso protestar pero el profesor no admitía replica valida, se acerco a mi y me susurro al oído: _"Suerte" _Luego le dirigió a Sasuke una mirada calculadora, como replanteándose a que jugaba Sasuke al quedarse conmigo. Fuera lo que fuese no le hacia mucha gracia, a mi tampoco. Bueno, quizás un poco…. Sasuke hizo caso omiso de las miradas con las que le fulminaba Kiba, en el ultimo momento lo miro fijamente y Kiba salio disparado hacia el cúmulo de alumnos a unos cuantos metros.

Suspire resignada, reacción que le pareció graciosa al Uchiha porque escuché unas leves risitas.

- ¿Seguro que no le importa?-pregunto el profesor dubitativo al Uchiha, y luego alego.- Podría quedarme yo en su lugar.

_Si, si le importa _pensé y desee con fervor. Pero el chico negó con la cabeza, muy a mi pesar. Le mire dudosa, ¿Qué pretendía? Me dirigió una media sonrisa provocativa, supongo que todo esto le crea una situación divertida, cosa que no le cojo la gracia por ningún lado. No reparo mas atención a lo que sucede a continuación, otra escena capta mi atención por completo.

En el cúmulo de alumnos logro localizar los cabellos rubios de Naruto junto a una cabellera rosa, Sakura. Ninguno de los dos se percatan de mis miradas, paso desapercibida por completo y sonrío a desgana. Naruto parece estar manteniendo una discusión con Sakura, me parece totalmente extraño por su parte, él nunca se enoja de tal modo, y mucho menos con Sakura. La chica se da vuelta enojada y cansada de discutir en el momento en el que Naruto la retiene por el brazo impidiéndole marchar y… la besa con furia. Contemplo desalentada como Sakura no tiene intención alguna de retirarse ante el avance de las manos de Naruto, las cuales recorren su espalda acercándola a él. Le pasa los brazos por el cuello y se deja llevar.

- … Hinata.-me expecta el profesor.

Me vuelvo lentamente, mi mente no es capaz de reaccionar con rapidez. Siento como si mi corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos ante aquella imagen tan desoladora, no tengo mente para más y me duele todo el cuerpo. Me vuelvo hacia él procurando rehuir su mirada mientras mi mente evoca la escena del beso tan apasionado minutos atrás:

- ¿Estará bien con Uchiha?-pregunto una vez captada mi atención.

Asiento con la cabeza lentamente, me da igual el Uchiha, el profesor o mi mareo. Tan solo quiero… quiero… ni siquiera se lo que quiero, todo mi mundo se ha dado la vuelta por completo y siento que ya no pertenezco a él. Que toda ilusión por ser feliz junto a Naruto no será la misma después de aquello. Me siento tan mísera, pequeña, estupida e impotente…

Me balanceo hacia el árbol más cercano y al amparo de su sombra me acomodo en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el grupo de alumnos que poco a poco se alejan de mí. No consigo localizar a Sakura o Naruto por ninguna parte, no se si es buena señal o, por lo contrario, una mala señal pero se que no tendré valor para volver a hablarle. Me siento tan pequeña e invisible… la persona que había tenido la certeza de que me consideraba algo más que la que siempre permanece a su lado… la persona de la que me he enamorado… la persona que no corresponder mi amor… esa persona… quería a Sakura.

Me encojo sobre mi misma incapaz de contener mucho mas tiempo las ganas de desahogarme, rodeo las piernas con mis minúsculos brazos e introdujo mi cabeza entre ellos evitando así, que alguien me vea. Siento una fuerte presión sobre el pecho que nunca antes había sentido y cada vez que mi mente evoca el recuerdo de aquel beso esa presión se acentúa impidiéndome respirar con normalidad.

- N-ni… siquiera m-me a v-visto… Soy t-tan….

Mi voz es apenas un susurro audible acabado en un sollozo silencioso. Mis lágrimas rápidamente cubren mis mejillas expulsando dolor por cada minúscula gota que la compone y por una vez en toda mi vida, desearía dejar de existir. No tengo motivo para seguir viviendo ahora que todo mi mundo se ha nublado.

- Tan absurda.-completa mi frase la voz del Uchiha.

Sasuke. Me había olvidado por completo de que él seguía allí. Reprimí mis ganas de llorar, no me dejaría ver en tal estado delante de él, no le daría más motivos para mirarme por encima del hombro. Sentí el frío glacial que emanaba de su cuerpo, se estaba acercando. Me apresure a limpiarme las lágrimas sin alzar la cabeza, y cuando intuí que estaba muy cerca deje de respirar, me paralice por completo fingiendo total normalidad.

- ¿Sigues viva?-pregunto con cierta sorna y diversión.

No le veía la gracia, no se de que se reía. Sacudí la cabeza:

- N-no…. D-déjame.

En otra ocasión no me hubiera atrevido a negarle aquello de forma tan contundente y responderle con un tono quizás algo mas elevado de lo normal pero ahora nada me importaba, tan solo quería estar sola y sumirme en mi saledad.

- Lo haría gustosamente.-respondió Sasuke, su tono era serio y no se reía de mí en esta ocasión.- Pero no puedo.

- E-el profesor… n-no esta… te p-puedes ir.-dije débilmente.- ¿Q-Quien te lo i-impide?

Se produjo un intenso silencio muy incomodo, no me atrevía a hablar, no quería causarle mas molestia a Sasuke pero tampoco me atrevía a llorar delante de él, aun tenia algo de orgullo. Mientras tanto sentía como los trozos que restaban de mi pequeño corazón se clavaban punzantemente sobre mi pecho.

- Tú.

Alce la cabeza a duras penas algo conmocionada por sus palabras. Lo encontré sentado a dos palmos de mi sitio, recostada su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y en cuanto percibió mi mirada fija en él, me observo con sus grandes ojos negros.

- No me mal interpretes.- me explico rápidamente ante mi perpleja mirada.- Tan solo me frustra verte asi por un cabeza hueca.

Sonreí débilmente, no por su chiste de mal gusto sobre Naruto, sino porque escuchaba realmente sus palabras reales y sinceras. Hablaba con el corazón y no con la mente, como habitualmente, hasta su indiferencia y arrogancia habían desaparecido casi por completo. Contemple sus ojos con anhelo mientras deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla…

Una lagrima que no conseguí retener junto a las demás se desbordo y surco mi mejilla. Baje la cabeza deprimida y alicaída por completo. Entonces sentí el tacto frío de los dedos níveos de Sasuke al rozar mi mejilla con suavidad. Sorprendida por su gesto y la suavidad de sus dedos fríos alce el rostro algo sonrojada y con unos ojos como platos.

Sasuke observaba con fascinación la lágrima que surcaba su delgado y níveo dedo. Luego me retiro la lagrima y la sostuvo en sus dedos sin dejar de observarla, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos parecían estar contemplando algo demasiado bello que nunca antes había podido ver. Algo nuevo en su vida. Alzo su mirada, nuestras miradas se encontraron resurgiendo los sentimientos de repulsión y atracción tan confusos en mi, pero en aquella ocasión sus ojos mostraban algo de calidez. Irremediablemente me quede contemplándolo sin miedo a que el pudiera estar leyendo mis sensaciones en mis transparentes ojos, me sentía absorbida de nuevo. Bajo la mirada hacia la lagrima que aun reposaba entre su dedo. Una vez liberada de su cautivadora mirada baje la mirada hacia la gota translucida, mi lágrima.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación me confirmo que Sasuke era muy diferente a todos. Maravillada contemple como mi lagrima estaba suspendida en el aire y emanaba de ella una aureola azulada, tan familiar, luego se fue contorsionando hasta formar una especie de colgante fino y delicado como el mas bello y perfecto cristal. Era digna de contemplar y su forma de flor de cuatro puntas era espectacular. Mi lágrima había dado lugar a aquel objeto perfecto.

- ¿C-como lo has… e-echo?-murmure asombrada.

- Todo es bello a su manera.-recito emblemáticamente.

No comprendí lo que quería decir, no me pare a pensarlo, tan solo contemplaba con fascinación e incredulidad la flor de cuatro puntas la cual resplandecía sobre la palma de su mano. Parecía estar llamándome, como si formara parte de mi y quisiera regresar junto a mi, y quizás por esa extraña sensación mi mano se alzo involuntariamente para tratar de rozar con las yemas de mis dedos su superficie perfecta.

Fue entonces cuando una leve descarga surco mi dedo y aparte la mano rápidamente en un acto reflejo preguntándome que había ocurrido. Sasuke cerro su mano y la retiro impidiéndome tocarla de nuevo. Le dirigí una mirada de disculpa.

- G-gomen…

Me contemplo dubitativo, entre la sorpresa de un hallazgo muy importante y una inexplicable ira. Debió ser producto de mi imaginación, ya que cuando parpadee su rostro mantenía el mismo aspecto sereno y frío de siempre. Se recostó de nuevo contra el árbol dándome a entender que la conversación había finalizado. No me volvió a mirar en lo que resto de tiempo, se dedico a fijar la mirada en un punto y mantenerla así durante todo el tiempo, pero con todos los sentidos alerta.

- Procura descansar.-fueron sus ultimas palabras teñidas de nueva frialdad renovada.

Yo que creia que mi mundo no podia ir a peor... todo se habia dado la vuelta con la escena que no queria recordar, me apoye contra el arbol y cerre los ojos. No volveria a llorar, asique me limite a ahogar el dolor y llevarlo por dentro y aunque Sasuke permanecia a mi lado no me molestaba dado que parecia no estar.

Debería preguntarme como había echo aquella figura de cristal y a que se debía el calambre y su cambio repentino de actitud pero simplemente me deje llevar por mi pena, ya habría tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, ahora me sentía tan cansada...

Continuará...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias **por los comentarios. Sin tiempo.


	7. Historia de tres

_Pensamientos- en cursiva_

Relato- letra normal

_Falsh-back_- lo señalara de este modo.

**Historia de tres**

_¿Dónde estoy? _Me pregunte mientras buscaba con la mirada un punto de referencia con el cual poder averiguar donde me hallaba, pero por más que busque únicamente conseguí verme rodeada de oscuridad. Aquella oscuridad era total, camine en busca de una salida pero mis músculos no respondieron, nuevamente yacía paralizada por la sensación de pánico que me transmitía aquel lugar tan sepulcral, era realmente aterrador.

Me encogí sobre mi misma temblando. Al fondo de aquella oscuridad conseguí entrever unos cabellos rubios como el sol los cuales pertenecían a Naruto que se acercaba hacia mi con su cálida sonrisa en el rostro y mirándome cariñosamente.

_- N-Naruto…_

Aunque quisiera evitarlo no pude, mis sentimientos me traicionaron nuevamente al sentirme exuberante de alegría tan solo porque él estuviera junto a mi, sin nadie mas, solos y juntos. Esbocé una tímida sonrisa, ya no me importaba salir de allí, ni averiguar donde me hallaba, ahora todo mi mundo era él y con eso me sobraba para estar bien.

Para mi sorpresa Naruto me brindo la más sensual de sus sonrisas, cosa que nunca había echo, se me acerco y dejo que sus labios probaran el sabor de los míos, surco cada grieta y célula de mis labios con cariño y yo, irremediablemente, me sentí desvanecer ante su reacción inesperada. Por fin, había estado esperando aquel momento hacia tanto tiempo que ahora dudaba de la credibilidad de el. Me atrajo con sus manos hacia el, impidiéndome que cayera al sentir flaquear mis piernas, meciéndome entre sus brazos y yo, simplemente, me deje llevar por el momento sintiendo mi corazón bombear con ímpetu y desenfreno.

El momento finalizo, se separo un tanto de mí sin dejar de rodearme con sus brazos, me sentía tan protegida, confusa y feliz que me era imposible ver otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos azules brillar al mirarme. Pero, había algo distinto en él…

Me zafe de sus brazos y me aleje sin dejar de mirarlo de soslayo, el chico alzo una ceja sin comprender mi extraña reacción. Sacudí la cabeza sin comprender, aquellos ojos no eran los de Naruto, eran similares a dos pozos oscuros.

_- ¿S-Sasuke…?_

La tonalidad azul marino de sus ojos fue lentamente sustituida por un negro tan oscuro como las tinieblas que nos envolvían mientras esbozaba la típica media sonrisa que escondía una perversa diversión que no conseguía alcanzar a averiguar de que se trataba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- N-Naruto…

De nuevo el nombre del rubio salía a relucir, lo ignoro por completo.

Contemplaba absorto la figura de cristal precioso relucir en la palma de su mano, ¿Cómo podía ser? El cristal había reaccionado al contacto con los frágiles dedos de Hinata, no debería ocurrir a no ser que... sacudió la cabeza desechando sus ideas preconcebidas al momento, era completamente absurdo, ella estaba plagada de debilidades y de traicioneros sentimientos por los que se dejaba llevar continuamente.

Deslizo con rapidez su mirada hacia su brazo izquierdo al notar un leve calambre y contemplo con frustración como Hinata se había quedado dormida sobre él, estuvo tentado de separarse de ella, no le agradaba el contacto con los humanos pero se reprimió. Se reprimió porque no sentía la misma indiferencia y repulsión hacia la muchacha que hacia la mayoría de ellas, cosa que le pareció curiosa como la chica en si misma. Le causaba tan rabia no saber porque la muchacha era tan… diferente a las demás y no saber que era lo que escondía. ¿Cómo podía absorberle tanto tiempo una humana tan pequeña y frágil como Hinata?

Aparto la mirada de ella frustrado por desconocer una respuesta a una pregunta, por lo general él sabía como el que más, por no decir más y llegar al punto de tu vida en el que crees que has visto todo y lo sabes todo, que ya nada te puede sorprender, ni llamar tu atención aparece aquella muchacha tan emblemática.

- S-Sasuke.-murmuro en un susurro Hinata.

La contemplo sorprendido, no había percibido un cambio de estado en ella que le diese a entender que había despertado. Seguía durmiendo plácidamente sobre su costado, había conseguido serenarse después de desahogarse por completo, le había costado trabajo mantener al margen a Naruto pero finalmente el cansancio y el sueño la habían vencido. No llegaba a comprender como los sentimientos podían ser expresados con tanta naturalidad en Hinata.

Había murmurado su nombre en sueños, o eso le parecía a él. Le causo gracia que soñara con él precisamente, su rostro perfilado permanecía agitado y preocupado hasta en sueños, sus parpados tenían un aspecto cansado de haber sufrido durante toda su vida y sus mejillas mantenían ese tono rosáceo tan típico en ella. Bien mirado poseía una belleza natural, como ya pocas veces se veía. Sonrió ampliamente.

De repente se envaro, había percibido la presencia de alguien acercándose a pocos metros.

- Sasuke.-susurro una voz escalofriante.- ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo?

El muchacho no contesto, ni se inmuto espero pacientemente a que Suigetsu se dejara ver. Y dicho esto, el muchacho de cabellos lacios y grisáceos se dejo ver bajo su forma original, con las facciones contorsionadas, inclinado levemente hacia delante, ojos inyectados en sangre, largas y afiladas uñas poblaban sus manos y su tez era pálida. Pero a pesar de poseer un aura amenazante y desgarradora a simple vista, su talle era esbelto, con garbo y perfecto. Era algo mas grande que Sasuke pese a aparentar su misma edad y poseer una espada ceñida a su funda en la espalda.

Suigetsu clavo sus ojos inyectados en sangre en Sasuke.

- ¿Qué diablos haces Sasuke?-pregunto con irritación al contemplar como una humana permanecía recostada sobre su brazo y Sasuke no se inmutaba bajo el contacto con ella. Luego esbozo una perversa sonrisa y miro a Sasuke interrogante-: ¿Es un aperitivo?

- No.-negó sin expresión en la voz y taladrándolo con la mirada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El muchacho, si es que se podía referir a él con aquel adjetivo, de cabellos grisáceos miro con reprobación a la muchacha que dormía placidamente sobre Sasuke y se rió. ¿Cómo había conseguido dormirse al lado del imponente Sasuke? Nadie bajaría un ojo en su presencia. Desde luego aquella chica había tenido suerte al no estar Sasuke sediento de su ser, sino, le concedería una condena mucho peor que la muerte. Él sin embargo detestaba la presencia de los humanos y no soportaba estar junto a uno de ellos a no ser que estuviera sediento de su alma.

- Se te ha encargado una misión y nos empezamos a impacientar al no obtener resultados.-respondió con acritud sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha deseando poder absorberla, contemplándola con deseo.- ¿Los has encontrado ya?

- No, no me llevara mucho mas tiempo.-contesto con frialdad, luego bajo la mirada hacia la figurita de cristal que sostenía entre sus manos.- Ahora márchate.

Gruño por lo bajo resistiéndose a marchar sin poder saciar su deseo, aquella muchacha estaba revolucionando todos sus sentidos y si Sasuke no pretendía acabar con ella, él daría buena cuenta de aquella apetitosa y débil muchacha a su manera. Avanzo un paso hacia ella sintiendo el irremediable impulso de asaltarla.

- Ni se te ocurra.-le advirtió Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Pero si tú no la quieres, déjamela a mí.

Sasuke alzo su mirada provocando un leve estrecimiento en Suigetsu el cual consiguió aparentar calma ante aquella mirada que le causaba aquel terrible dolor con tan solo contemplarle, era de lo mas lógico que ellos absorbieran con la mirada y expresaran esa maldad y frialdad ante cualquier humano pero Sasuke era el único de su especie que lograba intimidar a los mas débiles de su clan con tan solo su mera presencia o una de sus frías miradas.

Le sostuvo la mirada hasta sentirse totalmente cohibido por ella, odiaba sentirse así bajo la mirada de Sasuke. El crujir de una rama bajo los pies de Suigetsu saco a Hinata de su sopor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Abrí los ojos débilmente, mis músculos permanecían entumecidos y mi sexto sentido me alertaba continuamente del inmente peligro que corría en aquel lugar. Aquel extraño sexto sentido me había sacado de mi sueño. Lo primero que conseguí percibir fue la sensación de frío envolviéndome por completo más intensamente que nunca, atrapándome como una telaraña bajo sus redes invisibles.

Descubrí una figura imponente frente a mi mirándome fijamente con la mirada inyectada en sangre y las venas sobresalidas, mientras fruncía el ceño reprimiéndose. Aquella figura se podía asignar a un muchacho, quizás con el talle mas robusto, alto y perfecto, con su aura privada de emociones o sentimientos, solo frío le cubría.

Me incorpore sorprendida, me sentí amenzada y en peligro constante bajo la atenta mirada de aquel muchacho que me absorbía lentamente. El chico avanzo con una sonrisa que le desformaba el rostro y causando en mi un terror irracional.

En el ultimo momento salio de la nada unos cabellos rubios que miraban con odio y repugnancia a la criatura captando toda su atención y causando en el extravagante muchacho un odio intenso. Para mi desconcierto era Naruto.

- Ey, criatura repugnante, cuidado con lo que haces.-advirtió Naruto elevando un dedo y apuntándole con él.

El extravagante muchacho ignoro a Naruto y avanzo hacia mí con las ideas fijas y la sonrisa perversa.

- Basta, Suigetsu.-murmuro con un tono sobrehumano la voz de Sasuke.

Sasuke había reaccionado rápidamente y mi ojo no había conseguido captar la rapidez de sus movimientos desgarbados y ágiles con los que se interpuso entre nosotros dos encarando al chico de apariencia contorsionada por el odio que le recorría por dentro.

- Es una simple humana y un cabeza hueca.-puntualizo el muchacho.-¡Y saben de nuestra existencia!

Fijo su fría mirada en Suigetsu, mientras los músculos del entrecejo se contorsionaban con fiereza y sus labios quedaron en unas finas rayas. Suigetsu se reprimió de nuevo hirviendo de ira, retrocedió unos pasos dándole a entender que se retiraba por el momento, aun sabiendo Sasuke que Suigetsu no se daría por vencido y que pronto los demás sabrían de sus compañías.

- No te retrases.-advirtió Suigetsu antes de desaparecer en la nada.

El ambiente se caldeo un tanto, el halo glacial que me había envuelto desaparecía poco a poco confundiéndose con la brisa del campo. No podía apartar la mirada del último lugar en el que aquel muchacho mas esbelto de fracciones contorsionadas, bellas y perfectas había estado, sentía aun el miedo irracional atenazando cada músculo e imposibilitando mis movimientos. Aquello, llamado Suigetsu tenia la mirada inflamada en llamas y el aura mas terrorífica que jamás había podido contemplar y sus ojos podían absorberme de manera similar a como me había sentido la primera vez que Sasuke cruzo una mirada conmigo. Después de que los recuerdos agolparan mi mente me centre en el que Suigetsu decía: _"… saben de nuestra existencia_" ¿Quería eso decir que Sasuke es una especie de chico como aquel?

- ¿Estáis bien?-pregunto Sasuke con voz neutral.

- ¿Qué diablos era eso?-gruño Naruto a modo de respuesta.- Y no me digas que me calle esta vez porque no lo haré y tu no me lo vas a impedir.

- ¿Tu crees?-pregunto Sasuke volviéndose y centrando su mirada sin fondo en él, luego inspiro profundamente y aquel halo destructivo y amenazador en su mirada se disipo por completo para alivio de Naruto.- No me provoques, es una advertencia.

Me era imposible coordinar dos ideas con lógica a la vez, ¿Qué hacia Naruto mezclado en todo esto? ¿Sabría Naruto lo que ocurría? Entonces, eso quería decir que me había mentido relacionado a lo del accidente ¿Qué era lo que había visto? ¿De verdad pretendía acabar con nosotros, el tal Suigetsu, por saber de su "existencia"? ¿Era Sasuke como ellos según las palabras de Suigetsu? Y lo más importante, ¿qué era?

- Ey, Hinata, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Naruto zarandeándome el brazo.

Su contacto se me antojo doloroso al recordar como había besado a Sakura, me aparte de él poniendo mucho cuidado y asentí con la cabeza sin mirarle a los ojos, se me hacia realmente difícil.

- Si no llego a intervenir casi la mata esa cosa, ¿Qué pretendes?-pregunto Naruto enojado.

Creí ver desafío en la mirada de Naruto, pero seria muy inconsciente por su parte tratar de pelear con Sasuke, yo sin embargo baje la cabeza dejando que el pelo cubriese mi rostro. Me sentía confusa porque un torrente de emociones surcaba mi corazón amenazando constantemente con desbordarse, entre ellas se encontraba el desafío que suponía para mí estar cerca de Naruto, ni tan siquiera podía escucharle hablar sin evocar aquel doloroso recuerdo. Y luego estaba el desconcierto al darme cuenta de cuantos misterios quedan por desvelar como el origen de Suigetsu o… de Sasuke. La idea de que Sasuke pudiera estar relacionado con todo aquello se me antojaba descabellada, después de todo había conseguido crear una estrecha relación de "amistad", si se puede llamar así, con él y me asustaba la idea de estar equivocada al elegir mis compañías.

- Habla de una vez.-bramo Naruto apunto de estallar.

- Supongo que ya lo sabéis todo….-medito Sasuke.

- No, todo no.- especificó Naruto.- Más bien nada.

Sasuke le dirigió una fulminante mirada que le advertía que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

- Veréis, en el mundo siempre han existido dos bandos… digamos que uno es el bando bueno, blanco, de la luz o como queráis llamarlo y el otro es el bando malo, de la oscuridad y las tinieblas. Desde que el mundo es mundo han existido tres razas básicas, los humanos, los llamados ángeles y los demonios.

- ¿Pretendes decir que los ángeles y los demonios existen?-pregunto Naruto con voz vacilante.

- Si.-se limito a contestar, y luego continuo con su relato.- Los humanos son simples cúmulos de carne y hueso plagados de defectos, sentimientos que nublan su mente, inseguridades, con capacidades muy inferiores a las otras razas. Son meros habitantes de la tierra que se dedican a la simple destrucción de esta, con todo lujo de comodidades y tecnologías de última generación que satisfacen todos sus deseos ajenos a la existencia los demonios y ángeles, la cual debe permanecer velada para los humanos.

Hizo una pausa, pensando como continuar para describir a las otras dos especies mientras Naruto argumentaba cosas inteligibles e insultos al sentirse aludido por la descripción de este sobre los humanos. Yo simplemente me limitaba a escuchar muy ajena a todo, como si todo aquello ya lo supiera de alguna manera.

- Los ángeles y los demonios no son tal y como los pintan en los libros, con cuernos ni corona angelical y mucho menos los portavoces del señor de los infiernos ni de Dios. Actúan por libre pero siempre con un mismo objetivo.

- Destruirse mutuamente.-apunto Naruto.

- Luchan por dominar el mundo, ejercer el mal o el bien sobre los humanos y la otra especie. La exterminación de una de ellas seria suficiente para ocasionar el caos total.-explico Sasuke con la mirada muy seria.

Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, al parecer la historia de exóticas criaturas le parecía fascinante y escuchaba a Sasuke con toda su atención.

- Pero, ¿el bien ocasionaría el caos?-pregunto dubitativo.

- Todo el mundo plagado de felicidad seria igual de destructor como todo el mundo plagado de maldad. Algunas especies subdesarrolladas son parte del mal y otras del bien y ambas se necesitan para poder existir, aunque sea en un mundo regido por las peleas entre ambos bandos. Por ejemplo, imaginemos que el mal se hace con el poder de la tierra, seria demasiado monótono y no tendría con quien batirse, las criaturas perversas por naturaleza dependen de las criaturas benevolentes y viceversa.

- Vamos que el mal por mucho que quiera ser independiente no puede.-dijo Naruto con cierta malicia.- Pero si ambas especies conocen el peligro y la monotonía que supondrían para ellos acabar con la otra especie, ¿porque no firman un acuerdo para no luchar?

- Los demonios son sirvientes del mal y actúan según su naturaleza y los ángeles más de lo mismo, por mucho que un ángel se reprima a luchar contra un demonio, o al revés, no podría, su naturaleza le impulsa a pelear constantemente. Es una lucha milenaria, siempre han estado luchando y lo seguirán haciendo hasta el exterminio de una de las dos especies.

- ¿Y son mas inteligentes que los humanos?-pregunto con cierta sorna.

A lo que Sasuke le fulmino con su mirada.

Al parecer Naruto tampoco conseguía asimilar tanta información como yo, salvo que él permanecía en el mas absoluto escepticismo aun cuando la historia le intrigaba. Me parecía de lo mas extravagante y mi cabeza rebosaba de conjeturas preconcebidas de el caso de Sasuke. Le mire confusa, tratando de sacar el significado total de sus palabras. Aquello suponía un descubrimiento brutal, dos especies totalmente diferentes coexistiendo con los humanos. Empecé a intuir que clase de criatura seria Suigetsu, y temer que Sasuke estaba más involucrado en toda aquella lucha legendaria de lo que quería creer.

- ¿Y los h-humanos…?-pregunte a media voz.

- Son simples peones en una guerra que no les pertenece.- resumió Sasuke mirándome fijamente.- Aunque tienen cierta utilidad para ambas especies.

Llegados a ese punto me daba miedo preguntar para que servíamos los humanos a especies tan evolucionadas como los demonios y los ángeles sino para estorbar. Naruto sin embargo, no tenía miedo a preguntar y lo hizo con aplomo y decisión, incluso con un punto de temor en la mirada apenas visible.

- ¿Para que les servimos?

Nos miro a ambos, parecía indeciso a contestarnos.

- De alimento.

Creo que el mismo escalofrío que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo le recorrió a Naruto.

- Los demonios y los ángeles también necesitan su alimento, al principio de los tiempos se alimentaban a base de lo que la naturaleza les ofrecía, básicamente lo mismo que comen los humanos pero a lo largo de los años un grupo de demonios, quizás por diversión o no, probo el sabor de los humanos y aquello provoco en ellos una cierta adición y un cúmulo de energía y poder que los alimentos básicos no les ofrecían. Dado que los humanos se reproducen como conejos nadie intuye la falta de algunos de ellos.

- ¿C-como son?-pregunte tratando de averiguar o desechar la idea de que Sasuke pudiera ser uno de ellos.- Los d-demonios.

El chico parecía saber lo que pensaba, tan solo con mirarme a los ojos. Adivino mi temor hacia él, mis dudas, y todas las sensaciones. Esbozo su típica media sonrisa en la cual pude detectar algo de compasión, espera ¿compasión?

- Básicamente tal y como acabáis de ver a Suigetsu. Son más esbeltos, libres de sentimientos que debilitan la mente y con las ideas preclaras, mucho más inteligentes, de talle perfecto y simétrico, sin apenas defectos visibles a los ojos de los humanos y por eso consiguen captar la atención de muchos ellos por no decir todos. Ambas especies poseen unas capacidades sobrehumanas, como es evidente, los sentidos los tienen mucho mas agudizados y tienen habilidades desconocidas para los humanos como es el echo de leer la mente de las personas con una sola mirada y destruir con ella, pero eso básicamente causa efecto en los humanos ya que si ambas especies poseen las mismas capacidades se anulan mutuamente. También poseen el uso de la llamada "magia", son capaces de crear materia, darle forma y manejar los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza.

Me quede petrificada ante sus palabras, si lo que había dicho era cierto y el era uno de ellos, entendía el porque de aquellas extrañas sonrisas y el conocimiento que tenia sobre mis sentimientos hacia Naruto. Enmudecí avergonzada.

- Entonces si ambas especies anulan el ataque de la otra, ¿Cómo se pelean?-pregunto Naruto con curiosidad fingida.

- Hay varias formas, dado que hay varias clases de poderes. Veras los demonios básicamente no pelean, juegan sucio la mayoría de las veces, después cabe la posibilidad de que se batan en duelo con espadas de valor incalculable y poder inmenso para quienes poseen la capacidad de la fuerza física, o con centros y grandes cúmulos de energía para quienes tienen la capacidad de la magia. Siempre una cosa de las dos cosas, o poder brutal o magia, pero nunca ambas cosas juntas.

- ¿Por qué?

Sasuke sonrió emblemáticamente, hasta llego un punto en el que pensaba que no iba a contestar pero finalmente murmuro con cierto sarcasmo:

- Seria letal para la otra especie. De todas formas no hay de que preocuparse, ninguna de las dos especie conoce a ninguno que posea los dos poderes.-dijo sin mucha preocupación e introduciendo las manos en los bolsillo en pose despreocupado.

Me apoye contra el árbol algo desorientada y confusa, toda aquella historia era demasiado irreal para ser cierta. ¿Era posible que los humanos estuvieran conviviendo con especies superiores ajenos a su existencia? No podía hacerme la idea de ver luchando a un ángel y un demonio, seria digno de ver. Pero había una pregunta que me golpeaba con insistencia la cabeza, quería preguntarla pero temía la respuesta.

- ¿E-eres un d-demo….?-quise preguntar pero la voz se me quebró en la palabra "demonio".

- ¿Demonio?-inquirió alzando una de sus perfectas cejas, luego sonrió.-: ¿A ti que te parece?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, por un momento creí estar soñando de nuevo o haber caído desmayada al contemplar sus prefectos y oscuros ojos, los cuales me abducieron a un recuerdo involuntariamente, el recuerdo de Sasuke al transformar mi lagrima en una figura de cristal perfecto y puro. Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza sin poder creerlo. A mi mente asalto el primer momento en el que Sasuke me miro, sus ojos me parecían pozos oscuros con una secreta saciedad de mi propio ser.

- ¿A que esperas?-intervino de repente Naruto, su tono serio capto mi atención y la de Sasuke levemente, el cual retiro su gélida mirada de mi.

- ¿Para que?

- Eres uno de ellos, ¿a que esperas para hacer de nosotros tu almuerzo?-pregunto con rabia.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro cansado. La sangre de Naruto hervía de ira contenida, a lo que supuse que se debía a la impotencia de saber que si Sasuke se decidía a tomarse un festín con nosotros él no podría oponer mucha resistencia pero a pesar de ello estaba convencido y deseando que aquello sucediera, quizás para comprobar que toda aquella sarta de mentiras no era nada mas que eso, mentiras. A pesar de todo, una imagen vale más que mil palabras y Naruto y yo ya habíamos comprobado su teoría incluso antes de que la relatara, tan solo con ver al muchacho llamado Suigetsu.

Todo era tan real y certero que dolía el saber que había estado en la ignorancia.

- Contesta, ¿Por qué no te has servido con tu amigo?-pregunto Naruto.

- No seas estúpido.-bramo Sasuke manteniendo la calma en todo momento.- Yo no soy igual, no necesito alimentarme de humanos continuamente y deberías estar satisfecho de que sea así y no cambie de idea.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y dirigió a Sasuke una fulminante mirada con la que pretendía desentrañar que misterios quedaban por resolver en aquel muchacho en vano. Sabía perfectamente como se sentía, confuso, desorientado y sin saber como reaccionar, ni tan solo que palabras coherentes contestar aun sabiendo que corríamos peligro a su lado pero que Sasuke no tenía la menor intención en atacar. Reprimí toda vergüenza y roce con mis dedos la piel fina y calida de su mano con la intención de calmarlo para que no cometiera alguna estupidez.

- N-Naruto.-susurre insegura de que palabras serian las más acertadas.- C-cálmate.

Agradeció mi gesto, o al menos eso supuse al ver como daba un paso atrás dando a entender que no iba a cometer ninguna estupidez por el momento aun sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke ni un ápice. El eco de las voces de los demás alumnos interrumpió el incomodo silencio que se había creado en el ambiente.

- Vámonos.-urgió Naruto apremiándome mientras se marchaba.

Espere un tanto a que Naruto se marchara, entonces solo quedamos Sasuke y yo. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron creando un vínculo y por una vez en toda mi vida se me antojo su mirada como un deleite de refugio seguro, como si hubiera un sitio dentro de sus inmensos ojos que me pertenecía. Se acerco lentamente con garbo y elegancia mientras esbozaba su media sonrisa, apenas una insinuación en las comisuras de sus finos y perfectos labios que pronto se vio sustituidos por una sombra de, ¿temor? Alzo su mano hacia mi rostro, desvié mi mirada hacia su mano sin saber que era lo que quería, si quería que me rozase con sus dedos níveos provocado en mi esa atracción tan conocida o si por lo contrario quería que no me tocase sabiendo su habilidad para engatusar a los humanos. Aparte el rostro en el ultimo momento, mi sexto sentido como siempre reacciono por mi alejándose de su mano. Tenía miedo de que estuviera jugando conmigo, después de todo una insignificante humana para él no suponía mucho mas que la cena o una pequeña diversión.

Sasuke sostuvo su mano en el aire durante unos breves segundos que me parecieron eternos, por su rostro no cruzaba el menor atisbo de sensación, tan frío e inexpresivo como un témpano de hielo. Poco a poco bajo la mano y quedamos frente a frente mirándonos mutuamente.

- Vete.-mascullo al cabo de un rato.

- P-pero…-quise protestar.

Sentía el extraño sentimiento de querer permanecer allí, de no querer separarme de su cautivadora mirada y de su arrebatadora sonrisa, de su semblante inexpresivo y de su aura gélida y hechizante. Su voz era como un veneno que me incitaban a acercarme a él, a estar junto a él y por eso me sentía confusa, avergonzada y cohibida. Era consciente de que Sasuke podía leer la mente o sensaciones y sentimientos que cruzaran por una persona, mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante a aquel pensamiento. El chico sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

- Mi efluvio te confunde.-susurro esbozando media sonrisa, luego su semblante se torno serio.- Hinata escúchame bien, vete, márchate lo mas lejos posible, tu y Naruto. Suigetsu no tendrá reparos en acabar su tarea si os interponéis en su camino y la próxima vez, yo no estaré ahí.

Asentí muda de pánico al recordar la imagen que tenia de Suigetsu. Me di la vuelta y sin mirar en ningún momento atrás corrí tras Naruto tratando de regresar al mundo real y dejar atrás todo lo demás, tratando de encontrar en él la calidez de sus palabras y el brillo de aliento de su mirada. Sasuke me brindaba la posibilidad de regresar a mi vida normal tan solo con una condición, no acercarme a él ni a Suigetsu y yo no pensaba rechazar esa posibilidad pese a ser consciente que aunque estando con Naruto, escuchar sus palabras y verlo sonreír no bastaría para borrar de mi corazón el aliento gélido que Sasuke había dejado y que yo no tenia conciencia de ello, tan solo tenia un extraño mal estar a cada paso que daba. Un nudo en el estomago que no se deshacía.

Cuando subí al autobús Sasuke no estaba en el asiento contiguo al mío. Ni siquiera cuando arranco lo vi aparecer, vi cerrarse las puertas con desaliento y me torturaba pensando porque me defraudaba tanto el hecho de que no estuviera, Naruto no tardo en aparecer y tomar asiento junto a mi prometiéndome que Sasuke no se nos acercaría mas y que pronto borraríamos todo aquel suceso incomprensible. Vi pasar a Sakura frente a nosotros y como Naruto la miraba de refilón, pero ni de lejos tenía el brillo de interés por ella que mostraba apenas horas antes y me pregunte que habría pasado entre ellos. Sakura, sin embargo, le propinaba a Naruto miradas de soslayo.

- ¿H-ha pasado algo?-pregunte dubitativa.

- No.-murmuro Naruto seriamente a sabiendas perfectamente de que me refería a Sakura.- Nada.

No quise insistirle, más que nada porque aun me restaban los trozos de mi corazón partidos en mil pedazos y se clavaban en mi pecho tan solo con el nombre de Sakura, quizás con menos intensidad pero permanecían allí, recordándome que mis sueños se habían roto junto con mi corazón. Me encogí al notar el fuerte dolor del pecho, Naruto estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y apenas se percato de mi gesto, cosa que agradecí. De repente sentí algo punzante que no eran los añicos de mi corazón, me metí la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y saque de ella la estrella o flor de cuatro puntas de cristal perfecto que Sasuke había echo de mi lagrima. Quise soltarla por temor a recibir aquel impacto en la piel con tan solo tocarlo pero me percate de que ya no reaccionaba contra mi, lo contemple embelesada, luego me lo colgué al cuello y no lo solté hasta llegar al instituto teniendo la vaga intuición de que si permanecía junto a la estrella de cuatro puntas, permaneceria de cierto modo junto a Sasuke.

_Continuará..._


	8. La hora de la verdad

_Pensamientos- en cursiva_

Relato- letra normal

_Falsh-back_- lo señalara de este modo.

**La hora de la verdad**

Pase los días siguientes, sumida en un gran letargo del cual no parecía poder despertar. Después de dejar a Sasuke en aquel paradisíaco bosque no lo había vuelto a ver, no había vuelto a poner un pie en el instituto, no al menos que yo supiera. Deseaba fervientemente volver a verlo, tan solo para cerciorarme que toda aquella inverosímil historia, su perfecta y singular belleza junto con su aura no había desaparecido, aunque el colgante que llevaba prendido al cuello me confirmaba una y otra vez que todo era real. Miraba constantemente a todos los lados buscándolo con la mirada, no sabría explicar porque sentía el deseo de volver a verlo, de sentirme cautivada bajo su mirada y su glacial aura, más de una vez me reprimía esos pensamientos al ser consciente la naturalidad perversa de Sasuke y de saber que el efluvio que desprendía conseguía cegar a todas las muchachas.

No me daba cuenta de que tan solo quería tener una tapadera, una excusa para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la indiferencia de Naruto hacia mí después del incidente de Sasuke. Desde la vuelta de la desastrosa excursión, Naruto no había vuelto a dirigirme la palabra, pero no solo a mí, a todos en general, se había vuelto más discreto y callado dando a entender que le ocurría algo. Muchos preguntaron por su estado pero nadie obtuvo respuesta, aludía la pregunta o simplemente, cambiaba de conversación hasta que se cansaba.

Sakura estaba pendiente de él en todo momento, con un brillo en la mirada que le hacia sentirse culpable del estado del muchacho pero ella nunca se había atrevido a acercarse a él y preguntarle por su estado como todos los demás habían echo. Tan solo se mantenía en la distancia y lo contemplaba compungida y dolida.

Yo lo contemplaba todo en silencio, dolida por las miradas de soslayo que le propinaba Sakura a Naruto, parecía que la chica había decidido centrarse en él y sus ojos verdes nunca cambiaban de dirección.

_¿Por qué tiene que estar pendiente de él? _En ocasiones culpababa a Sakura del silencio sepulcral y doloroso de Naruto pero al instante me martirizaba pensando que realmente era una mala persona al pensar de aquel modo de ella. Solo había algo que me motivaba, comprobar que Naruto en ningún momento miro a Sakura ni hablo de ella, parecía una sombra del pasado de la que no quería saber nada más, pero nuevamente me sentí mal al ver que mi alegría derivaba del sufrimiento de Naruto y comprendí que para que yo fuera feliz, él tenia que ser feliz.

En una ocasión se me ocurrió comentarlo:

- N-Naruto, S-Sakura te esta m-mirando.

Pensé que no me iba a contestar, que simplemente permanecería en su silencio pero al cabo de unos minutos fijo sus ojos azules en mí y se encogió de hombros dando a entender que le daba igual, o al menos eso quería aparentar. No era, ni soy una experta en reconocer las emociones y sensaciones de los demás pero en esa ocasión si intuí en él un astibo de dolor ante la mención del nombre Sakura.

- N-Naruto… ¿ocurrió a-algo después del b-beso?-pregunte sin pensar, al instante me di cuenta de que no debía haber mencionado la palabra "beso" ya que, supuestamente, yo no estaba presente para visualizarlo.

Él volvió la cabeza hacia mi y me taladro con la mirada sorprendido por que tuviera constancia de ello. Rehuí su mirada y trate de contener el rubor que me suponía haberme descubierto.

Negó con la cabeza y regreso a su silencio irremediablemente.

Pasaba los días pensando en como ayudar, a mi manera, a Naruto. Me dolía verlo tan alicaído sin motivo, no al menos que yo supiera, aunque intuía que tenia algo que ver con Sakura. No tuve el valor suficiente de preguntar de nuevo por ella, el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos al mencionar el tema era insoportable y tampoco quería ser una molestia para él por lo que me limite a permanecer a su lado como siempre por si en algún momento decidía retomar su carisma y calidez. Yo esperaría junto a él el tiempo que hiciera falta, eso ya lo tenía por seguro.

Fue en una de esas tardes en las que me despedí tímidamente con la mano de Naruto mientras él me esbozaba su sonrisa vacía cuando sentí que alguien o algo me seguía. Al principio ignoraba esa sensación de estar permanentemente vigilada pensando que podría ser cualquier chico o chica que regresase a su casa por el mismo camino que el mío y si se me ocurría volver la cabeza y encontrarme con su mirada seria algo vergonzoso. Pero al cabo de un rato, tras haber echo un considerable tramo de camino comencé a sospechar que algo marchaba bien y a mi mente acudió la imagen de Suigetsu.

Aun seguía algo conmocionada por el encuentro con Suigetsu, el demonio. Temía volver la cabeza y contemplar sus facciones contorsionadas por la ira y la sed de mi ser, verlo alzarse sobre mi para terminar lo que Sasuke no le había dado tiempo de comenzar. Me estremecí bajo la ropa y me abracé la tripa, un mero acto de protección que no me llevaba a ningún sitio si se traba de Suigetsu… o cualquier otra persona.

Apresure el paso. Neji había quedado por primera vez a solas con Ten-Ten al finalizar las clases y por eso no caminaba junto a mi aquella tarde, lo añore en esos momentos y quise llorar de rabia y de impotencia. Quería actuar, como si era darme la vuelta, pero el miedo que atenazaba todo mi ser me impedía tan si quiera darme la vuelta para cerciorarme de que no era Suigetsu, tan solo podía correr y huir. Y eso hice, eche a correr sin importarme ya, lo que la gente pudiera pensar de mi y sintiéndome muy miserable. Llore de pánico, de miedo, de terror tan solo de recordar la figura de Suigetsu, su mirada inyectada en sangre persiguiéndome.

Mis piernas se entrelazaron en un arrebato al tratar de aumentar la velocidad y rodé por el suelo entre lágrimas, sintiéndome estúpida.

- ¿Qué haces?- y mas que una pregunta sonó como un reproche.

Alcé la mirada y desde el suelo contemple aliviada el rostro sereno de Sasuke. Contemple con alivio como encarnaba una ceja sin comprender mis lagrimas, mi arrebato, ni tan siquiera porque yacía en el suelo. De la satisfacción de verle a él y no a Suigetsu me entraron mas ganas de llorar y mis lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de júbilo.

Sasuke era el vivo reflejo del desconcierto y la sorpresa. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro cansado, parecía acostumbrado a mis arrebatos y mis lágrimas fáciles, se inclino y me ayudo a levantarme. Me abracé efusivamente a su torso, a lo que el chico retrocedió instintivamente.

- Ey, déjate de cariñitos.-me advirtió seriamente.- ¿Quieres explicarme por qué corrías?

Fue entonces cuando deje de sentir esa sensación tan angustiosa que me había recorrido apenas momentos antes. Extrañada me volví hacia todos los lados, algo más segura de mis movimientos tratando de visualizar a mi perseguidor pero no encontré nada extraño. Sasuke seguía esperando una respuesta, me miraba algo preocupado y me apresure a sonreír tímidamente al recordar el espantoso ridículo que debía haber supuesto.

- A-alguien me perseguía… p-pensaba que era Suigetsu.-explique.

- ¿Y por eso corrías?-pregunto mientras esbozaba su media sonrisa como si se estuviera divirtiendo.

Yo, obviamente, no conseguía verle la gracia ni el humor a mis palabras. Hablaba seriamente. Debió de captar el dolor que suponía para mi verlo sonreír a mi consta porque recupero la seriedad de su semblante.

- Si, como tú dices, algo te perseguía y lo notabas tan claramente no podía ser Suigetsu.-explico con un tono altivo, como si fuera obvio.

- ¿P-Por qué?-pregunte confundida.

Volvió a sonreír y por toda respuesta dijo:

- Somos demonios.

Una respuesta sencilla y contundente, en cuya respuesta se incluía a si mismo. Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos intimidada por la verdad de sus palabras, no había pensado en lo que supondría volver a ver a Sasuke sabiendo su verdadero origen y lo que ello desencadenaría. Supe de inmediato que, aunque había deseado con toda mi alma volver a reencontrarme con él, no tenia la seguridad de que iba a hacer conmigo, si para él solo suponía una pequeña distracción o si simplemente me utilizaría en un futuro no muy lejano de cena.

- Oh vamos.-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y exhalando un suspiro cansando mientras me observaba detenidamente con su típica sonrisa.- Después de todo, ¿decides temerme ahora?

- ¿P-Por que no? A-ahora se lo que eres y…-enmudecí incapaz de continuar.

Encarno una ceja mientras esbozaba una sensual sonrisa divertida. Rehuí su mirada a sabiendas que si conseguía mirarme a los ojos descubriría todo lo que sembraba en mi interior, incluso mas de que lo que pudiera saber. Pese a todas las precauciones consiguió mirarme a los ojos, su rostro no se desfiguro de satisfacción o fraude ante lo que conseguía ver a través de mis translucidos ojos.

- Me temes.-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación con tono de voz divertido y arrogante.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a "comer" como tu piensas, después de todo? Si hubiera querido hacerlo lo habría echo en la primera oportunidad que se me presentase. No suelo perder el tiempo.

- ¿"C-Comer"?-pregunte intrigada por el tono que había empleado concretamente en esa palabra que era lo que mas había llamado mi atención.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Pongámonos en marcha.-sugirió.

Reprehendió la marcha bajando considerablemente la velocidad de sus ágiles movimientos para que pudiera darle alcance y seguirle. No tarde en seguirlo, se dirigía hacia mi casa y no opuse replica. No sabía exactamente que era lo mejor, si huir y alejarme de Sasuke y mi sexto sentido me advertía del peligro inminente que corría pese a sus advertencias de última hora, o si por el contrario, tal y como todos mis sentidos deseaban, permanecer a su lado embriagándome de aquella aura gélida y atrayente. Ignore al sentido común en esta ocasión a sabiendas de que no cometía un error al seguirle, después de todo, él podría explicarme muchas cosas.

Cuando alcance su paso me miro con seriedad, examinando cada poro de mi piel y penetrando sus oscuras pupilas en mis ojos transparentes, luego simplemente sonrío de manera estrambótica. No era una sonrisa de secreta diversión como las de siempre, tampoco una mueca de disgusto, simplemente creí ver en las comisuras de sus labios la resignación.

- Los demonios no os "comemos" tal y como tú piensas.- comenzó su explicación con voz pausada y aterciopelada, deteniéndose cada vez que creía conveniente, supongo que para asegurarse de que no daba más información de la debida o algo por el estilo.- Nos alimentamos de vuestra energía que fluye constantemente por vuestras venas. No os mordemos ni desgarramos vuestra piel para obtener dicha energía, la capacidad de nuestros ojos llega muy lejos y tan solo con una mirada podemos absorber hasta la ultima energía de vuestro cuerpo sin ocasionar daños en el resto del cuerpo.

Tragué saliva siendo consciente de que Sasuke había empleado esa mirada en mí en una ocasión, la primera vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron a las afueras de la librería. De hay el echo de que me sintiera flojear, había succionado parte de mis energías.

- No llegue a tocar tu energía en aquella ocasión.-me informo sobresaltándome.

- T-te agradecería que no l-leyeras mis pensamientos… o lo q-que quieras q-que hagas.-murmure algo contrariada y avergonzada.

No podía pensar nada sin que Sasuke lo advirtiera. Me resultaba muy incomodo permanecer a su lado mientras tenia consciencia de que alguno de mis hilos podría desviarse de su ruta hacia pensamientos que no tenia el menor interés en hacerlos públicos. Me obligue a no mirarle a los ojos, a rehuir su mirada para salvaguardar mi intimidad ante lo cual Sasuke profirió en una risa divertida.

- No me hace falta emplear mis ojos para saber en que piensas o que sentimientos cruzan por tu cabeza. Eres demasiado previsible.-explico mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa arrogante.- Ante todo respecto la intimidad de las personas, salvo en algunos casos en los que no me cabe otra posibilidad. De todas formas si te hace sentir mas a gusto, no te miro, de todas formas veras que es cierto.

Me reprendí a mi misma por la previsibilidad de mis actos, palabras o sensaciones. Sabia que era algo previsible, Naruto lo había comentado en alguna ocasión con afán de burla, quizás por eso no me lo había tomado enserio, ahora veía que no estaba equivocado. Me mordí la lengua incapaz de articular palabra.

- ¿Qué hacías tu sola por la calle? ¿Dónde esta Neji?-preguntó pillándome desprevenida.

Parpadee confusa, ¿Cómo sabia que Neji siempre me esperaba a la salida? Esta vez, ni siquiera estaba pensando en ello para que Sasuke pudiera haberlo sabido de antemano. Lo comprendí de inmediato, sin reparar mucho tiempo en cavilaciones; Me había seguido.

- ¿M-me has… s-seguido?

Al cabo de un rato, después de pensar y meditar la respuesta, negó con la cabeza. Me pare, sabia que era mentira, lo detectaba y no llegaba a comprender como podía darme cuenta de su engaño, cuando no reparaba en las insignificantes mentiras de otras personas.

- ¿P-por que?-pregunte.

Se encogió de hombros sin mirarme, mantuvo su palabra de no mirarme a los ojos para salvaguardar mi intimidad.

- No lo se.-se limito a responder.

Aquella respuesta vana y mísera sonaba demasiado pobre en sus labios, sabia de su mente preclara y sus ideas concisas y manipuladoras y una respuesta así viniendo de él, no podía ser tan fácil.

Baje la cabeza sin darle mas vueltas, a mi mente había acudido la imagen de Naruto. No tenia ni idea de cómo me había asaltado de repente, pero no me extrañaba lo más minino, allá donde fuera o con quien estuviera Naruto siempre caminaba entre mis pensamientos. Continúe la marcha con la cabeza gacha y tratando de ocultar mis emociones tras la capa de escaso pelo azulino, creando una cortina entre Sasuke y mis pensamientos.

- ¿En que piensas?

Suspire, ¿no había nada que no se escapase de su felina percepción? Viendo que seria inútil tratar de negarlo o ocultarlo le conté el estado deprimente en el que se encontraba Naruto desde nuestro ultimo encuentro los tres juntos, quizás para desahogarme, porque sabia que no podía ocultárselo o simplemente para que me diese su opinión siempre certera. Me escucho detenidamente, sin cambios visibles en su rostro sereno y cuando finalicé me dedico su media sonrisa de siempre, tan provocativa como siempre y con un brillo atrayente en sus ojos. Había roto su parte del pacto, me estaba mirando.

- Estará deprimido por algo, tranquila sabiendo como es él pronto volverá a la andadas.-explico sin darle mucha importancia.

- N-No se… -masculle débilmente insegura de sus palabras.

¿De verdad piensas que él es todo lo que tú mereces? ¿Él único por el que merece la pena vivir la vida? ¿Lo que te motiva a seguir a delante?-pregunto seriamente, luego el efluvio de su aura se intensifico ahogándome prácticamente en delirios.

- E-es mi amigo.-conteste pobremente sin saber como eludir su respuesta.

Me sentía mal porque sabia que sus palabras eran ciertas, mi vida giraba entorno a Naruto y si él estaba mal yo también lo estaría y viceversa, de todas formas no quería reconocerlo.

- No me vengas con esas.- replico mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

- P-pero es verdad.-conteste ladeando la cabeza levemente.

- No es justo.

Alce la cabeza confusa, ¿a que venia eso? Sasuke no despegaba los dos pozos que tenía por ojos de mí haciéndome sentirme cohibida y constantemente rehuia su mirada avergonzada. Su semblante volvía a ser inexpresivo como si cavilara en sus pensamientos.

- Él no tiene derecho a manipular tus sentimientos para que tú vivas o mueras por él.-explico con seriedad mientras me perforaba con su mirada.- Aunque en este caso eres tu la que se aferra a él y sabiendo que Naruto no siente lo m…

Enmudeció por completo y aparto su mirada de mí. Sentí que el corazón volvía a romperse pese a haberlo pegado de nuevo cuidadosamente, que los lados punzantes eran portadores de veneno en estado puro. Parpadee varias veces reteniendo las ganas de llorar. Él no sentía lo mismo por mi, la verdad, no se de que me sorprendo pero… tenia una vaga esperanza.

- ¿N-No siente lo mismo… por mi?-pregunte a media voz, temblándome.

- Te valora como amiga.

- D-dijiste que no te entrometerías... en los pensamientos de otras p-personas, ¿que c-credibilidad tienes ahora?

- Salvo en caso que no tuviera otra opcion.-repitio el.

No añadió nada más y sentí como mis piernas flojeaban. Trague saliva, no volvería a dejarme ver en mi momento mas deprimente frente a Sasuke ni ninguna otra persona, reprimí todas las ganas incontrolables de llorar y continué caminando ignorando lo que había sucedido.

Sasuke me dirigió varias miradas de soslayo y finalmente se encogió de hombros y continúo andando.

- ¿P-podrías averiguar que es lo q-que le deprime?-pregunte una vez que tuve la seguridad de que la voz no me temblaría al hablar.

¿Quién mejor que él para averiguar que era lo que atormentaba a Naruto pudiendo saber con certeza lo que le pasaba por la cabeza? Pese a todo estaba segura de que quería seguir averiguando que era lo que lo tenia así para animarlo en todo lo que estuviera en mi mano. El chico parpadeo confuso ante mi pregunta:

- ¿Para que?

- P-para tratar de animarlo.

- No merece la pena que te tortures de esa manera.-me reprendió al contemplar los esfuerzos que hacia por mantenerme ajena a todo.

- N-no me torturo, ¿lo p-puedes hacer o no?-pregunte.

- No quieres que lea lo que te pasa por la mente porque quieres salvaguardar tus asuntos íntimos…

- ¿Q-Qué asuntos íntimos? ¿A-acaso no lo s-sabes todo ya sobre m-mi?-le corte.

Me agotaba la paciencia que Sasuke me diera largas constantemente con sus discursos de buena moral y fe cuando él mismo era un demonio. ¿Qué más le daba pues? Me sonrió maliciosamente ante mi comentario arrogante y acusador:

- No, no todo. Esta bien, como quieras, averiguare que es lo que le ocurre a tu amigo.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Me daba la sensación de que lo había enojado con mi insistencia a que leyese las sensaciones de Naruto y me sentí culpable cuando empleo su tono de niño bueno y defraudado.

- Sasuke.

Se volvió y me miro interrogante a la espera de que hablase.

- Yo… t-tan solo quiero a-ayudarlo.-me disculpe, luego me percate de que quizás no volvería a verlo hasta quien sabe cuanto y la idea no me seducía lo mas mínimo como tampoco acababa de desagradarme por completo.- ¿Volverás?

Creí ver una sonrisa de perversa malicia en su rostro pero debió de ser nada más que una de mis imaginaciones. Sacudí la cabeza y cuando quise darme cuenta Sasuke estaba frente a mi y mirándome con la misma intensidad que hace varios días, como queriendo desentrañar el color de mis pensamientos o algo que no llegaba a comprender del todo de mi y le frustraba. Luego sonrió:

- Estas plagada de absurdos sentimientos.-murmuro, no era un reproche sino una conclusión a la que había llegado en aquel momento.

Sonreí tímidamente, tratando de desviar la mirada pero me sentía cautivada de nuevo por sus inmensos ojos oscuros. Tuve la sensación de que Sasuke estaba bebiendo mi energía vital, quise zafarme de aquella mirada pero no podía, no porque él no me lo permitiese sino porque me sentía cómoda al bucear en su mirada y ajena al mundo exterior en su compañía.

- ¿J-juegas conmigo?-pregunte débilmente de manera involuntaria.

Mi mente barajaba varias ideas, o Sasuke estaba engatusándome con su perversa aura pero a la vez embriagante para algún plan desconocido (cena o cena) o… me estaba engatusando. Sasuke alzo una ceja y sus comisuras se estiraron en una mueca que no llegaba a comprender que significaba.

Alzo su mano hacia mí, poco a poco, mientras sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba al ver tan cerca su mano nívea. Sentía cada latido en las sienes y como mis mejillas se ruborizaban. Volvió a sonreír con perversidad y deslizo su mano hacia el colgante de cuatro puntas.

- No te lo quites.

No pude evitar sentirme algo decepcionada. Baje la mirada hacia el colgante que relucía con intensidad y desprendía un aura gélida similar a la de Sasuke, lo tome entre las manos sorprendida por el efluvio que desprendía sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo. Poco a poco la intensidad con la que brillaba fue disminuyendo hasta quedar levemente iluminado, apenas perceptible. Alce la cabeza a sabiendas de que Sasuke sabría perfectamente lo que ocurría, pero cuando quise darme cuenta ya no estaba.

Lo busque con la mirada por los alrededores con la esperanza de que aun no se hubiera marchado, pero tuve que hacerme la idea de que ya no estaba y mis dudas volvían a aflorar. Al menos tenía por seguro que averiguaría que era lo que preocupaba y torturaba a Naruto de esa manera, y vendría a hacérmelo saber. Y eso alentaba mi deseo de volver a verlo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los siguientes días fueron demasiados monótonos en mi vida, me pasaba el día del instituto observando de soslayo a Naruto sin notar ningún cambio en su expresión a volver a mi casa y rehacer las cosas de todos los días. A veces me sorprendía pensando en el atrayente halo de Sasuke una vez mas, temiendo que no regresase. Y si eso no ocurría tendría que averiguar por mi propia cuenta que pasaba con mi mejor amigo.

- Si tanto te preocupa y si tan amigo tuyo dices que es, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?-pregunto Neji.

No se me había pasado por la mente la idea de ser yo misma la que cuestionase su estado, se me antojaba una idea descabellada que podría irritar a Naruto en vez de ayudarlo. Mostré mis dudas a Neji, salvaguardando la identidad de Sasuke, y este hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano con tal de aclararme las dudas como siempre.

- No creo que se lo tome a mal, si preguntas por su estado y te preocupas por él no creo que eso sea motivo de irritarse contigo.-explico Neji con toda seguridad.

- ¿T-tu crees?-pregunte dubitativa.

- Por supuesto, sino fueras tu misma la que se interesase por él, ¿Qué clase de amigas serias?-pregunto Neji.- De todas formas creo que te preocupas demasiado. Todo el mundo tiene sus bajones y Naruto no es ninguna excepción, si no te quiere contar lo que le ocurre no insistas, limítate a estar junto a él. Se le pasara.

Medite sus palabras dándome cuenta de que me había precipitado al pedirle a Sasuke que sondeara su mente y con ella su intimidad, no tenía ningún derecho a pedírselo ni Naruto se merecía poner sus pensamientos mas íntimos a nadie que él no quisiera. Había sido soberanamente egoísta y deseaba fervientemente que Sasuke no hubiera realizado lo que le había pedido. Estaba dolida conmigo misma por ser tan egoísta, yo misma le preguntaría sin involucrar a terceras personas y sin poner al descubierto sus pensamientos una vez mas. Seria algo más valiente.

Con la decisión tomada eche a correr en busca de Naruto con el temor de llegar demasiado tarde.

- Hinata, ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto la voz de Neji.

- Vuelvo enseguida.-dije volviendo la cabeza para sonreírle agradeciéndole de nuevo sus consejos.- Gracias.

Neji contemplo como la figura de su prima corría torpemente abriéndose paso entre la multitud con una aureola levemente iluminada. Le devolvió la sonrisa hasta verla desaparecer, después se mordió el labio meditando que hacer a continuación.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Neji?-pregunto la voz aterciopelada de Ten-Ten a su lado.

El chico volvió su mirada seria hacia Ten-ten incapaz de esconder sus temores, ella comprendió sin necesidad de más palabras, sintió como una oleada le recorría todo el cuerpo al verlo tan confuso. Lo tomo de la mano con cuidado, Neji se volvió hacia ella sorprendido y desconcertado por su gesto pero agradeciéndoselo con una débil sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes que?-pregunto Ten-ten mirándolo a los ojos con infinita ternura.- Si no eres tu quien se lo diga, si ella misma lo descubre por si misma, si terceras personas influyen en ella… ¿Qué serias tu para ella? Creo que deberías ser tu mismo quien se lo dijera, es injusto que siga permaneciendo en la ignorancia mucho más tiempo ahora que han regresado.

- Eso supondría ponerla en peligro, ella es muy débil y no voy a arriesgarme a perderla ni a ponerla en peligro.-negó con la cabeza mirándola seriamente.

- Ella no es tan débil como tu crees, además no seria ponerla en peligro sino advertirle de el. No creo que sea buena idea que un demonio le ponga las cosas claras, cosas que tú no eres capaz de decir.

Sus palabras no eran ni una milésima duras o de reproche, tan solo trataba de hacerle entrar en razón. Neji estaba totalmente confuso, medito las posibilidades y los riesgos, todos los pros y los contras y finalmente volvió la mirada hacia Ten-ten que seguía esperando a su lado y dijo:

- Vamos, es hora de que sepa la verdad.

Ten-ten se limito a sonreírle.

_Continuará…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gracias** por todo vuestro apoyo, os lo agradezco infinitamente (:

Espero que la historia siga siendo de vuestro agrado, accepto todo tipo de sugerencias y criticas, de echo las necesito para enmendar mis errores en los relatos.

Un Beso.


	9. Oscuridad&Tinieblas

_Pensamientos- en cursiva  
_

Relato- letra normal

_Falsh-back_- lo señalara de este modo.

**Oscuridad&Tinieblas**

Frené en seco al contemplar desde la distancia los cabellos dorados destacando sobre la multitud, me dio un vuelco el corazón siendo consciente de lo, inexplicablemente, nerviosa que me encontraba. Desde luego esta oportunidad era diferente a todas las demás, sentía una seguridad que me embriagaba por dentro dándome a entender que en aquella ocasión tendría el valor suficiente para hablarle sin tartamudear y mirándole a los ojos. Sonreí inconscientemente, a sabiendas de que me separaban pocos pasos de su persona y que en aquella ocasión, seria capaz de actuar como una buena amiga.

Justo cuando di un paso hacia mi incierto destino algo me retuvo, no fue nada físico ni sólido, sino la viva imagen de Sakura frente a Naruto. Por lo que podía contemplar, Sakura y Naruto llevaban conversando tiempo atrás de que yo vislumbrara los cabellos dorados de Naruto. No me pareció una buena señal que Sakura se dignara a hablarle después de no dirigirle la palabra en varios días como tampoco me pareció una buena señal la forma en la que se hablaban, con los rostros contorsionados, al menos por parte de Naruto. Me zambullí entre el gentío que nos separaba tratando de no ser vista mientras escuchaba la conversación tan fuerte que me había parecido al principio.

- … Realmente eres una egoísta.-admitió Naruto con un tono despectivo y dolido.

- Yo, solo trataba de…-intento disculparse con el rostro compungido.

- Basta.-le corto tajante y dispuesto a finalizar la conversación.- Sasuke no mantiene ninguna clase de relación con Hinata, es eso lo que querías saber ¿no?

Parpadee confusa al escuchar como Naruto sacaba mi nombre a relucir en la conversación, trate de regresar a sus primeras palabras buscando respuestas pero por mas que quise no supe que tenia que ver yo en todo y, ¿Qué pintaba Sasuke en todo aquello? Desde luego sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a tomar color ante el mero pensamiento de que Sasuke pudiera mantener nada conmigo. Contemplé como el rostro de Sakura se desviaba incomoda por la situación, por su reacción supe de inmediato que lo que Sakura pretendía, como bien había dicho Naruto, era saber aquella información. El dolor que reflejó el rostro de Naruto al cerciorarse de que eran ciertas sus palabras era impresionante, ladeó el rostro evitando mirar a Sakura y dijo:

- Si sabes lo que te conviene, no te acerques a Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó Sakura fijando su mirada inquisitiva en él.

- Es un consejo.-se limito a contestar sin mirarle.

- No me refiero a eso.-negó ella con suavidad.- ¿Por qué me aconsejas después de lo que te he hecho?

Los ojos azules de Naruto eran como cuchillas al mirarla, comprendí su dolor aun si saber el motivo, no al menos del todo y también percibí el intenso cariño que aun le tenia a Sakura. Tragué saliva y tuve la sensación de que sobraba en aquel lugar, era una conversación privada y yo no tenia porque estar escuchándola. Suspiré, y me di la vuelta mientras escuchaba:

- Por que yo me preocupo por ti.

Era evidente que Naruto estaba bastante enamorado de la chica, no podía mostrarse serio y distante aunque ella le hiciera daño y me hizo sentir enojo, quizás envidia. No comprendía como Naruto, siendo como era, podía dejarse abuchear por Sakura y luego preocuparse por ella, no comprendía como Naruto se entristecía tanto por ella cuando era evidente que ella no sentía el mínimo aprecio por su persona, cuando ella en realidad quería a Sasuke. Sacudí la cabeza, aquella conclusión a la que había llegado me sonaba familiar y deseché todo pensamiento negativo.

- ¿Hinata?

Me di cuenta de que no había despegado un pie del suelo tras darme la vuelta, y permanecía a la vista de Naruto.

- ¿Hinata que haces aquí?-pregunto Naruto confuso por mi repentina aparición en los lugares y momentos menos inesperados.

Giré aun sabiendo que mis mejillas lucían un tono de rubor al sentirme descubierta de nuevo mientras escuchaba conversaciones ajenas. Sakura ya no permanecía junto a él, se había marchado y él había avanzado hacia mi posición.

- T-tan solo… p-paseaba.-explique torpemente.

Las mentiras nunca se me han dado bien y Naruto, mejor que nadie, sabe cuando le digo la verdad, un trozo de ella o cuando le miento. Encarnó una ceja y mostró una sonrisa divertida a la vez que resignada.

- ¿Has escuchado la discusión?-pregunto, aunque mas que preguntar era una afirmación.

Ladee la cabeza sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos, mi silencio fue elocuente. Temí una reprimenda por su parte, desde luego me la tenia merecida. Había venido con la intención de sincerarme con él y preguntarle que le pasaba y la única idea que se me había pasado por la mente era ponerme a escuchar conversaciones privadas que no me incumbían.

- Si te interesa saberlo, me ha engañado.-comentó con un tono de anhelo mientras miraba la silueta de Sakura alejarse.

- L-lo siento.

- ¿por qué? Tu no tienes la culpa.-dijo Naruto volviendo a centrar su atención en mi.

Me miró con aprensión, no supe acertar que era lo que le pasaba por la mente para que me mirara de aquella manera, en los casos mas frecuentes me habría replicado por mi intromisión pero sin embargo… Para mi sorpresa me paso un brazo por los hombros y nos dirigimos hacia las afueras del recinto, lo miré de soslayo desconcertada.

- Hinata nunca te enamores.-me advirtió, demasiado tarde, a lo que respondí con una leve sonrisa.- Solo nos tenemos los buenos amigos, es lo único que importa al fin y al cabo. Sabes, al parecer me utilizaba para averiguar si entre Sasuke y tú había algo.

No se que me causo mas impresión, el echo de que Naruto me valorase como una buena amiga, cosa que agradecía enormemente o que Sakura creyese que entre el Uchiha y yo había algo, lo único que se es que me ruboricé hasta la raíz del cabello mientras rehuía su mirada cohibida.

- Porque ya no lo ves, ¿verdad?-preguntó temiéndose una negativa por mi parte.

No contesté.

- Hinata.-me expertó de golpe soltándome y mirándome seriamente a los ojos.- Ni se te ocurra acercarte nunca más a él, ya sabes lo que es y lo que puede hacerte por lo que tienes que mantenerte alejada de él.

- L-lo se…-dije sin mucha convicción.

- No.-replicó clavando sus ojos azul cielo en mi, removiendo toda clase de sensaciones en mi interior.- Escúchame, no te acerques a él, es peligroso ¿me oyes? Hinata, prométeme que mantendrás alejada.

Silencio.

- Prométemelo.

Tributeé abrumada por el torbellino de sensaciones que me recorrieron al mismo tiempo con tan solo una mirada por parte de Naruto. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente con una intensidad que nunca antes había visto, su mirada reflejaba verdadera preocupación, preocupación por mí. Parpadee tratando de retener las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban constantemente con desbordarse al ver en los ojos de Naruto la calidez de su amparo y su abrigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neji y Ten-ten observaban desde la lejanía la imagen de Hinata y Naruto. Aunque permanecían lo suficientemente lejos para que ellos no los vieran podían escuchar con todo lujo de detalles cada palabra. Neji era consciente de que su prima sentía algo por Naruto, lo había sabido desde que la vio desmayarse al verlo por primera vez, lo sabia por la manera en la que hablaba de él y lo sabia porque sus ojos transparentes se lo decían cada día mientras se obligaba a si misma a permanecer pensando en el muchacho durante todo el día. Sonrió a sabiendas de que Naruto no seria consciente de esos datos tan importantes pero sabría tratarla bien aun permaneciendo en la ignorancia. Pero en aquellos últimos días los transparentes ojos de Hinata, tanto como su mente permanecían alejada de la imagen del muchacho de cabellos dorados, esta imagen había sido sustituida por un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos como dos pozos negros los cuales rebosaban maldad.

- ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Ten-ten un tanto incomoda.- Mejor nos vamos, ya se lo contaremos cuando llegué a casa.

Él asintió mientras contemplaba desolado la imagen de Hinata y Naruto. Sabían perfectamente que aunque Hinata pusiera mucho empeño en seguir pensando en Naruto de aquella manera nunca se verían cumplidos sus sueños mas anhelados y eso le partía el alma. Estaba apunto de darse la vuelta para seguir a Ten-ten cuando lo percibió, estaba cerca.

Lo buscó con la mirada en vano, aunque no lo viese sabia que estaba cerca, muy cerca. Hasta que sus peores temores se vieron confirmados.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saltó de improvisto desde la nada y con una agilidad felina envidiable. Me retiré casi imperceptiblemente en un acto reflejo y el aura gélida típica de Sasuke me embriagó desconcertándome, me di la vuelta sin comprender como podía estar al tanto de todas las cosas y aparecer en los momentos mas oportunos.

Me giré y contemplé con temor los rasgos contorsionados de Suigetsu. Lo reconocí por sus ojos inyectados en sangre, por su pose inclinada amenazante y su presencia gélida. Me contemplaba con frustración y un punto de perversa diversión que no alcance a comprender ni tampoco quería saber. Me estremecí al sentí como aquella absorbente mirada se introducía en mi cuerpo y exploraba todos los escondrijos de mi mente.

Sentí como una mano me ashiaba por la muñeca apartándome de aquella mirada. Sacudí la cabeza levemente tratando de alejar de mí aquellos ojos rojos.

- ¿Estas bien?

Ladee la cabeza confusa, era realmente la voz de Neji o solamente me lo había imaginado. Descubrí el rostro preocupado y contorsionado por la rabia de Neji contemplándome seriamente. Su fija mirada me taladro inquisitivamente al ver que yo no reaccionaba, me costaba percibir todos los sucesos que se llevaban a cabo en una milésima de segundo y aun seguía asustada por aquella criatura. Aun así asentí sintiendo como la presencia de Neji me calmaba.

- S-Si…

- ¿Seguro?-pregunto dubitativo sin dejar de mirarme seriamente, luego desvío la mirada hacia Naruto.- ¿Y tú, Naruto?

Detrás de Neji se encontraba Ten-Ten encarando a la criatura. La sonrisa de la criatura se curvó en una fina línea apenas perceptible al mirar a Ten-Ten, se inclino dejando ver unos músculos dilatados y las venas por las que transcurría un líquido oscuro. La tez de la criatura era algo más oscura de lo habitual y las facciones de su rostro estaban más señaladas dándole un aspecto de criatura depredadora y letal. Hizo un ademán de abalanzarse sobre la muchacha a lo que reaccioné liberándome de la mano con la que Neji me apresaba la muñeca y apartando a Ten-ten de la trayectoria de la criatura.

Ten-ten me miró desconcertada, yo traté de explicarle con la mirada el peligro que corríamos, ya que esta vez no estaba Sasuke para sacarnos del aprieto ni Suigetsu tenia intenciones de retirarse. Le expresé, en una mirada, todos mis miedos y temores.

- T-tenemos que i-irnos… rápido.-mascullé asustada.

Me importaba más el hecho de que la criatura dañara a mis seres más queridos que me atrapara a mí. No soportaría ver de nuevo como hacían daño a Naruto, Ten-ten o Neji. Aun tenia el miedo en el cuerpo, sentía como la oscuridad de aquella mirada había echo mella en mi pero ignoré todo por seguir adelante, por no quedarme inmóvil ante el peligro como acostumbraba a hacer, para valerme por mi misma y alertar a Neji y Ten-ten. Eran tantas cosas las que pasaban por mi mente me que me sentí colapsada, incapaz de actuar.

- … p-por favor, vámonos.-supliqué.

- Hina, relájate.-me dijo Ten-ten después de contemplarme desconcertada tratando de desentrañar todo lo que quería transmitirle sin necesidad de palabras, puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me dedico una sonrisa amistosa.- No va a pasar nada, tranquilízate, todo esta bien.

- P-pero él es…-no pude continuar, no me salía la palabra "demonio"

- Lo se.-contestó tajante sin borrar su amable sonrisa, luego desvió la mirada hacia mis manos que temblaban.- Hina, tranquilízate.

Descubrí como mis manos temblaban violentamente, ni tan siquiera estaba tan nerviosa para entrar en aquel estado y me asusté. Alcé las manos tratando de averiguar que estaba pasando, parpadee sin saber que estaba sucediendo y miré a Ten-ten en busca de respuestas.

- Ten-ten, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Neji desde el otro lado donde se debatía entre miradas encolerizadas con Suigetsu.

- Yo si, pero Hinata…

- ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó.

Ten-ten miro con temor en los ojos, sentí su miedo e incrementó el mío. No tenia ni idea de que me estaba sucediendo pero nada bueno seguro.

- ¿Qué me esta p-pasando?-pregunte a media voz.

La risa sobrehumana de Suigetsu no mejoró las cosas. Procuré no mirarle directamente a los ojos por temor a que penetrase en mi mente entrelazando los hilos invisibles de mi mente, contemplé como Neji había relevado el sitio de Ten-ten y encaraba al demonio. Me sorprendió que Neji ni tan solo dudara una milésima al interponerse entre nosotros, estaba firme y con la mirada fija en Suigetsu.

Neji ladeó la cabeza lo suficiente como para echar una rápida hojeada al panorama que se estaba produciendo a sus espaldas, me contempló fijamente y luego masculló:

- Naruto.

- Si.-contesto él.

Me volví hacia él fascinada, su tono de voz no temblaba como el mío, ni tan solo estaba nervioso o mostraba signos de estar asustado como yo. Su mirada era segura y firme. Impotencia y rabia, eso fue lo que me recorrió por dentro. Naruto sabía mantenerse firme y no tener miedo en ninguna ocasión, era valiente.

- Márchate, coge a Hinata y márchate.-le ordenó Neji.

- ¿Q-Que…?-pregunté incrédula.

Naruto no hizo nada, siguió mirando a Neji como preguntándose si lo diría enserio y dudando entre que hacer. Me negué a mi misma que Naruto pudiese acceder a lo que Neji le pedía, ni tan solo quería dejarlo solo con… el demonio. Sacudí la cabeza sin esperar la reacción de Naruto.

- N-No.

- Hinata márchate, es peligroso.-replico Neji sin apartar la mirada de Suigetsu que contemplaba la escena con siniestro placer.

- P-por eso mismo.-dije sintiéndome un poquito mas segura de mis palabras.- S-si es peligroso, n-no pienso dejaros.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí la seguridad de que no había fallado al elegir mis palabras meticulosamente, por una vez no me arrepentía, no por el momento, de mis palabras y mis actos.

- Hinata esto no es un juego, tienes que marcharte tú y Naruto.-explico Neji detenidamente y con seriedad.- Sabremos salir de esta.

Negué con la cabeza sintiendo como unas lagrimas de rabia amenazaban con desbocarse.

- N-no, yo me quedo. S-si tiene que pasar a-algo… e-estaré contigo.

- ¿Y Naruto? ¿Le obligaras a permanecer aquí aun sin querer? Él no tiene porque quedarse si tiene miedo, es inutil luchar contra el miedo y Hina, tu estas asustada, es lo mas normal del mundo por eso te pido que te marches con Naruto, los dos. Ten-ten y yo sabremos salir de esta.

Observé que Naruto miraba fijamente al demonio, descubrí en su mirada el valor que yo no tenia, sabia que él opinaba lo mismo que yo pero por alguna extraña razón algo me dijo que Naruto también tenía sus miedos por lo que podría querer marcharse. Sentí que en lo mas profundo de mi ser quería marcharme, toda aquella situación me revolvía el estómago y me hacia sentir mal.

- Naruto por favor, márchate y llévate a Hinata.-pidió Neji.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza al cabo de unos minutos con seriedad y se dirigió hacia mi. Balbucee sin saber que contestar, era cierto que tenia miedo y, que en cierta parte, me quería marchar pero era incapaz de dejar a Neji a su suerte. Entonces Suigetsu se cansó de permanecer en un segundo plano y se lanzó a por la presa, osease yo. Viajo a la velocidad de la luz hacia mí con aquellos ojos rojos inyectados en sangre, sedientos y encolerizados, las comisuras de sus labios estaban firmemente apretadas, saboreando de antemano, la presa. Lo único que mis ojos pudieron percibir era oscuridad y las tinieblas de sus ojos y tuve miedo.

_Continuará..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Siento haber tardado tanto el subir el siguiente cap. pero es que lo examenes ocupaban casi todo mi tiempo. Este capitulo lo he echo mas corto pero pronto volveré a las andadas, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias, criticas, etc (:_

_Gracias por todos los reviews hasta el momento, vuestros comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, ¿lo he dicho ya verdad? xDD_

_Gracias&Besos (:_


	10. La decisión

_Pensamientos- en cursiva  
_

Relato- letra normal

_Falsh-back_- lo señalara de este modo

**La decisión**

Cuando quise darme cuenta corría, corría a más no poder. Pero no era un acto voluntario, yo misma era consciente de que si mis piernas se movían no era por mi propia voluntad. Ladee la mirada y encontré mi mano apresada bajo otra mano. Sabia que estaba haciendo mal, debía detenerme, es más, si hubiese querido me hubiese detenido en seco pero algo me imploraba que me alejase. Por lo tanto, al coincidir nuestras miradas, comprendí que no era la única que sentía ese miedo irracional del que huíamos.

- Lo siento.-balbuceo Naruto-. No había otra forma.

Naruto había decidido por mí una vez más. Y no sabia como iba a devolverle la cantidad de favores que me hacia. Me frustraba que siempre tuviesen que sacarme de los aprietos, de no tener el coraje suficiente de hablar por mi misma, otros lo hacían por mi; siempre.

Era consciente de lo que estaba dejando atrás, pero por algún motivo tenia la vaga sensación de que Neji y Ten-ten no eran lo que aparentaban ser, por lo tanto podrían con la situación. Y yo… simplemente huía de mi destino una vez mas guiada por los actos de los demás. Sacrificando a los demás en mi huida. Cerré los ojos con fuerza sintiéndome más débil que nunca.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Me detuve en seco. Naruto tiro de mi brazo para que siguiese corriendo pero cuando se percato de que no iba a moverme, se dio la vuelta, sin comprender:

- ¿Qué haces?-pregunto inquisitivo, sin dejar de lanzar miradas furtivas a todos lados-. Tenemos que marcharnos.

Baje la cabeza, intimidada por su mirada y sus palabras cortantes. Y el fino hilo que separaba mi intención de huir de la posibilidad de enfrentarme a mi destino se resquebrajo.

- Vamos, Hinata, muévete.

"_No dejes que te dominen" _escuche en mi mente. Me extraño saber que mi subconsciente hablase tan claro, debía de ser una especial de señal. Fuere como fuere, tenia razón.

Alce la cabeza y me enfrente a sus ojos azules, los cuales me observaba con expectación y un punto de frustración.

- Naruto no puedo huir.-masculle entre dientes.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No puedo dejar que todos intercedáis por mi siempre, tengo… derecho a decidir por mi.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro, resignado. Soltó mi mano y me miro seriamente.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Regresar para morir entre las fauces de ese monstruo?-mascullo Naruto destilando odio al referirse a Suigetsu-. Eh, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

De nuevo la barrera entre mis decisiones y mis deseos se resquebrajaba pero esa vez no baje la mirada en ningún momento. Lo contemple en silencio, grabando cada recodo de sus perfectas facciones en mi mente, recordando todos los buenos momentos que habíamos pasados juntos… no podía pedirle que regresase conmigo.

"_Ni se te ocurra echarte hacia atrás"_ mascullo de nuevo mi subconsciente mas palpable que nunca. _"Mantén su postura ante todo, si fallas no te preocupes, tendrás mil y una oportunidad para rectificar pero si simplemente te dejas llevar por los demás, ¿Cómo aprenderás?" _

- Quiero ayudar a Neji.-admití en voz alta, finalmente.

- No hay nada que tu puedas hacer por él ahora.-replico Naruto-. ¿Es que no has visto su cara? Él es uno de ellos.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No, Neji no es como ellos.-rechacé soltando su mano de la mía-. Lo siento Naruto, puede que no tenga nada que hacer, pero necesito regresar, compréndelo, es mi única familia y no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras se enzarza en una pelea.

- Esta bien. Entonces iré contigo.

Le frene en seco. Por primera vez pose mi mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Por primera vez sentía que me atrevía a hacer lo impensable, si mi destino era perecer al ayudar a Neji en todo lo que estuviese en mi mano, al menos debía confesarle a Naruto mis sentimientos.

- No puedo permitir que vengas.-dije con un tono de voz cortante que me sorprendió hasta a mi.

Naruto no se retiro, ni hizo ademán alguno de protestar, simplemente estaba igual de desconcertado por mi tono de voz autoritario.

- - - - - - -

Desde los tejados de la ciudad, Sasuke contemplaba la escena. Había presenciado toda la conversación y la huida, además, era consciente de la presencia de Suigetsu y la pelea que tenia lugar dos manzanas mas abajo. Pero bajo ningún concepto, había decido intervenir. Sabia que era de locos enfrentarse solo a dos Ángeles como Neji y Ten-ten que tanto poder tenían. Sabía también que Suigetsu tenia tanta sed de sangre y venganza que podría acabar con ellos con suma facilidad. Y, también era consciente de las intenciones de Hinata, de hecho, el mismo le estaba dando las instrucciones con su capacidad mental de persuasión. Era necesario que la muchacha regresase con Neji. Era necesario que la muchacha muriese.

Ladeo la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo. Y luego centro su atención en la separación entre Naruto y Hinata. La chica se alejaba de Naruto y este, no parecía tener intenciones de retenerla o ir tras ella, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke. Sabía que Hinata tenía su carácter pero no esperaba que consiguiese deshacerse de Naruto. Eso escapaba a su control pero, Naruto tan solo era una peón en la partida; un peón sin importancia relevante. Solo la reina, Hinata, era importante. Y se dirigía donde el quería.

Sonrió amargamente. Se apresuro a incorporarse y seguir la escena desde los tejados.

En el último momento, se percato de que Hinata había descubierto su paradero y le observaba sin detenerse. Es mas, le turbo la mirada que le dirigió y la sonrisa felina con la que le sonreía.

En ese momento, supo que aquella que le sonreía no era Hinata.

- - - - - - -

La pelea no tardo en desencadenarse. Suigetsu lanzaba golpes a diestro y siniestro con su enorme espadón de metal, el cual refulgía a son de su piel bajo la luz de las farolas. Neji se dedicaba a contrarrestar los golpes con sus espadas de esgrima, alargadas, y teñidas de un poder inmenso. Mientras que Ten-ten se limitaba a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

Todo apuntaba a una clara desventaja por parte del demonio, al menos así le pareció a Ten-ten en un principio pero no tardo en comprobar que Neji tenía razón; los demonios habían estado esperando aquel momento, reservándose las fuerzas para aquella noche. Ten-ten se dedicaba a crear grandes cúmulos de fuego sobre su mano e iba impactándola sobre la perfecta y pálida piel del demonio, en vano. Muy pocos de los impactos lograron hacer mella sobre este y Ten-ten comenzaba a sospechar que no saldrían indemne de aquella.

Neji se ocupaba de cubrirle las espaldas a Ten-ten mientras esta lanzaba su magia contra el demonio. Aun estando de espaldas era consciente del agotamiento que la muchacha comenzaba a padecer y es que la magia era un bien limitado del que no se podía abusar. Claro, una vez Ten-ten fuera de combate solo quedaría él y previniendo el desastre final, le increpo a Ten-ten que fuera a buscar ayuda.

- Ten-ten tienes que reservar tu magia para avisar a los demás.-anuncio Neji mientras cruzaba sendas espadas evitando un golpe crucial atestado por el demonio.

Ten-ten se mostró reacia ante la idea de dejar solo a Neji, era evidente que el también llegaría a su limite tarde o temprano. Trato de buscar una solución mas factible y mientras pensaba en ello comenzó a caer en la cuenta de que los golpes de Suigetsu no eran certeros ni contundentes tal y como ella los recordaba; eran extrañamente diferentes.

- Neji creo que…

- Lo se.-mascullo este previniendo su comentario-. Tienes que avisarlos.

- - - - - -

Naruto vagabundeo por las calles en el más remoto silencio. Hinata le había dejado bastante claro que no quería que le siguiese y, aunque se mostró reacio ante la idea, finalmente capto lo que la muchacha realmente quería decir con aquello. Instintivamente acato sus normas de mantenerse al margen asegurándole que se verían media hora mas tarde en la puerta del instituto.

Por supuesto, el muchacho no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba por la mente a Hinata pero el echo de que tanto el presintiese algo extraño en el ambiente y Hinata coincidiera con su intuición en cierto modo, no era mera casualidad. Algo estaba sucediendo aunque no alcanzaba a comprender el que.

- Tendrás que ir a mi casa y recoger los libros que veas sospechosos en la biblioteca de mi padre y…

- ¿Para que?-pregunto él desconcertado ante su petición-. Además, si no me dices que clase de libros quieres que busque, ¿Cómo voy a encontrarlos?

Aquella vez fue Hinata quien suspiro levemente y procedió a explicárselo:

- Esta claro que no podemos regresar a por Neji y Ten-ten. Pero presiento que no acaba todo en ellos, ahí algo más y para encontrar la respuesta no hay mejor lugar que la biblioteca familiar de toda mi generación. Si Neji resultase ser un ángel, eso significaría que yo también formo parte de la misma estirpe.

- Eso es absurdo…-balbuceo este nada convencido de sus palabras pero completamente seguro de que Hinata no era un monstruo como todos ellos-. No puede ser.

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente, por fin dejaba atrás su niñez y veía las cosas como realmente se ven.

Después de recibir las direcciones sobre como acceder a la biblioteca escondida en la casa, abandono a Hinata a su suerte alegando que ella misma que sabría desenvolverse perfectamente, o que al menos así lo intentaría. Por supuesto, Naruto no se lo creyó. Por eso caminaba con pasos largos y rápidos, cuanto antes finalizase en la casa de Hinata antes podría regresar al instituto donde ella le esperaba.

- ¿Y tu donde iras?

- Tengo un presentimiento… y debo comprobarlo.-apunto ella, pensativa.

Naruto frunció el ceño al recordar sus palabras y la triste sonrisa que le dirigió.

Trato de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, y si algo tenia claro es que los demonios eran retorcidos hasta la medula y por eso tenia que tener los ojos bien abiertos, cualquier indicio de demonio significaba una muerte segura.

Todos esos especulamientos eran debidos a la sensación de ser observado por alguien o algo continuamente. Esa sensación le ponía el vello de punta pero, cerrando los puños con fuerza y ahogando su rabia, trataba de sobreponer el miedo atenazaba su ser. Si Hinata era capaz de mantener, asombrosamente, la calma en esa situación, el no iba a ser menos. Trababa de dar esquinazo a aquella persona que le estuviese siguiendo dado que tras los primeros minutos sin indicio alguno de que fuesen a atacarle comenzó a comprender que quizás el no era la victima, sino un señuelo.

- - - - - - - -

Acelere el paso mientras notaba el continuo palpitar del corazón en mis sienes. Tan solo comenzaba a ser consciente del peligro que corríamos, al comprender que Suigetsu se había obcecado especialmente conmigo desde el primer momento. Cierto es que los demonios se decantan por un tipo de sangre mas dulce que otra pero el odio que destilaron sus ojos en su encuentro no era el mismo que el de la ultima ocasión en el bosque.

El echo de que Neji fuera uno de los contrarios me convertía en… ¿un ángel quizás? Esbocé una triste sonrisa. Sonaba ridículo pensar en todo aquello, ¿realmente estaba sucediendo o tan solo era una pesadilla?

Inspire tratando de relajarme. Si mis sospechas eran ciertas, debía de poseer alguna facultad especial como Sasuke o Suigetsu. Y si así era, la única manera de activar mis facultades era poniéndome en verdadero peligro, el instinto activaría mis facultades. Lo malo era que me asustaba la idea de tener que volver a presenciar la imagen de Suigetsu. Por lo tanto… solo me quedaba un demonio al que yo conociese y con el que pudiese comprobar mi teoría.

Sasuke. Era una idea suicida pero factible.

- ¿Me buscabas?

_Cantinuará..._

* * *

_Siento mucho el retraso, se me paso por completo y me olvide de la historia -.-''_

_Sorry =$  
_


	11. Inquietud

_Pensamientos- en cursiva  
_

Relato- letra normal

_Falsh-back_- lo señalara de este modo.

**Inquietud**

- ¿Me buscabas?

Sus dedos temblaron ligeramente al percibir aquel tono de voz teñido de frialdad y odio contenido. ¿Cómo era posible…? Lenta, muy lentamente fue concibiendo en su mente las horribles consecuencias de que Suigetsu la hubiese encontrado tan pronto. El temblor se hizo mas notable conforme el demonio se acercaba a ella, sutilmente, sin prisas, todo el tiempo del mundo era suyo. Si Suigetsu la había encontrado eso que quería decir que tanto Neji como Ten-ten estaban fuera de juego.

_No, imposible._

- ¿Te asusta saber el terrible destino de tu primo?-preguntó con una voz tan seductora como cargada de siniestro placer.

El demonio pasó las yemas de sus dedos fríos y perfectos por los hombros y cuello de la muchacha, la cual seguía sin reaccionar, de espaldas a este.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?-preguntó Suigetsu deteniendo su paseo sobre la piel tibia de la muchacha, tomando uno de sus cabellos y olfateándolo.- Tu primo era un digno contrincante, si, realmente lo fue.

Las palabras "lo fue" no hicieron falta que las recalcase para que ella se percatase de ellas. Hinata seguía sin moverse, paralizada tanto por el temor que la presencia del demonio le infundía como el hecho de que su primo la hubiese abandonado realmente. Además, comenzaba a sentir un terrible sopor que comenzaba a hacer mella en ella.

El demonio esbozó una media sonrisa al cerciorarse de que los influjos tanto seductores como sedantes comenzaban a hacer efecto con la muchacha, sentía su ritmo cardiaco más tranquilo y pausado bajo su cuello. Aferró a la muchacha por los brazo, estrechándola contra su cuerpo e impidiendo que se viniese abajo nada mas perder el conocimiento bajo su influjo. Por fin la tenia, sin que Sasuke interviniese en el último momento con excusas baratas, por fin iba a pagar Sasuke por su traición.

Y, cuando se disponía a marcharse con la muchacha en brazos, lejos de las calles de la ciudad, una voz prorrumpió en la escena:

- Ey, ¡suéltala!

* * *

Sasuke se deslizaba por los tejados de los edificios con una agilidad felina envidiable, tratando de dar alcance a la Hyuuga la cual, tras percatarse de que el muchacho le seguía la pista, comenzó a correr a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sasuke sabia perfectamente que una chica como Hinata no podría correr a esa velocidad de vértigo, tan solo un demonio o un ángel eran capaces de simular aquel recorrido, aun así, se arriesgó a seguirla y averiguar a donde le estaba llevando

Era cuestión de tiempo que el muchacho acertase a comprender que estaba sucediendo y porque alguien había suplantado la identidad de Hinata pero, hasta entonces, divagaba por su mente la idea de estar siendo conducido a la típica trampa. Comenzaba a sospechar lo que se estaba cociendo tras todo aquel entramado de trampas cuidadosamente colocadas, previendo los impulsos de todos los jugadores. Se estaban alejando del centro de la ciudad. Los callejones, tenuemente iluminados, frecuentados por indigentes, comenzaban a frecuentar. Muy pronto saldrían de la ciudad si seguían a ese paso y con esa idea, se preguntó una vez más, donde lo estaba llevando.

Entonces la muchacha se detuvo frente a un pabellón abandonado de tres plantas, quizás un palacete antiguo y deshabitado hace mucho tiempo. Sus paredes agrietadas, estaban coronadas por enredaderas, los alrededores, plagados de amplios jardines, estaban abastecidos de malas hierbas y el pórtico, decorado con sinuosas figuras de gárgolas, daba un aspecto siniestro a la casa. Justo lo que andaría buscando cualquier individuo que quisiera evitarse visitas inesperadas y no tan inesperadas.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco, salpicando de gravilla a su paso el recodo del último solar. Contempló, no sin cierta curiosidad, el imponente edificio que protagonizaba la escena. Él sabía lo que escondían esas paredes mugrientas y arañadas por el paso del tiempo, él frecuentaba el edificio muy a menudo, él había pasado toda su existencia encerrado entre aquellas paredes; era su casa. No la típica casa donde uno crece con su familia en paz y en armonía. Era su internado, el internado donde se escondían todos los demonios de la zona para evitar el contacto innecesario con los humanos.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente al reconocer el edificio. Escrutó cada sombra, esperando ver, quizás, un polizón que espiaba sus pasos con antelación pero no encontró a nadie, tan solo estaba él. Fijó su mirada en el diminuto cuerpo de Hinata, el cual se había detenido frente al inmenso portón de entrada al edificio, esperándole.

Sasuke no cayó en la trampa, era mas seguro permanecer fuera de los condados de la mansión. Algo marchaba mal, algo escapaba a su control y no podía arriesgarse a dejarse atrapar a la minima de cambio. Quizás, esto también lo sabía la muchacha, quien se limitó a darse la vuelta y sonreírle con la misma sonrisa felina anterior para luego penetrar en las fauces de aquel palacete.

* * *

- ¿Notas algo?

Ten-ten se concentró, cerrando sus ojos y centrándose en la imagen de Hinata. Se llevó las yemas de los dedos a las sienes y las masajeó buscando la concentración absoluta en la persona que evocaba continuamente. Un ángel dotado de un increíble potencial como el de Ten-ten era capaz de encontrar a cualquier persona en cualquier parte del mundo con solo concentrarse pero, lo malo era, que si esa persona no quería ser encontrada y sabia como interceptar el poder de Ten-ten, ella no podría encontrarla por mucho que se concentrase.

Finalmente, Ten-ten se rindió. Nunca le había costado tanto encontrar a nadie, quería creer que era fruto de la situación y no que la misma Hinata hubiera suprimido su poder o, algo peor que ni tan solo podía concebir. En ocasiones, es mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

- ¿Y bien?-insistió Lee, desesperado.

Pero claro, en situaciones como la suya, nunca podía vivir en la ignorancia y todas las posibilidades, por muy remotas que fuesen, eran posibles.

- No la encuentro.

Los ojos de Lee se desorbitaron al escuchar sus palabras:

- Busca mejor entonces, no puede andar muy lejos.-contestó.

- Lee, no es posible.-murmuró la muchacha temiéndose la reacción silenciosa de Neji ante las malas noticias- Nunca me había costado tanto encontrar a nadie que no se hubiese protegido contra mi "radar"

Lee profirió en una carcajada susceptible ante las palabras de su amiga.

- Es completamente imposible que Hinata sepa como anularlo.-apuntó sagazmente Lee.- No es posible que se haya echo inmune contra tu "radar".

- No, pero puede que otros si lo hayan echo por ella.-interfirió Neji, desde el quicio de la puerta del cual no se había movido.

Habían conseguido escapar por lo pelos de las fauces de Suigetsu, dandole a entender que estaban acabados y desde que habían llegado, agotados tanto mental mente como psíquicamente, Neji se había negado en rotundo a tomar asiento, era incapaz de sentirse cómodo sabiendo que Hinata estaba en apuros. El combate había sido realmente penoso, pero les había servido para saber a que nivel estaban los demonios desde que los aparcaron en una esquina, increíblemente su potencial, sus movimientos y sus reflejos habían aumentado considerablemente, probablemente porque habían estados sometidos a un duro entrenamiento diario. Sin duda estaban preparados para lo que fuese.

Gracias a la increíble dureza de la piel de Neji, este no había recibido apenas daño, no más del que le había causado a Suigetsu. Y los daños superficiales habían sido subsanados gracias a la eficaz magia primeriza de Lee, dado que Ten-ten necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para el momento decisivo.

Por primera vez en varios minutos, Neji alzó el rostro y clavó su mirada en sus indecisos y preocupados amigos. Esgrimió un semblante serio y murmuró:

- Tenemos que encontrarla

- Ya me dirás tu donde.-dijo Lee.

Ten-ten emitió un suave gemido ahogado; había encontrado a alguien. Tanto Neji como Lee clavaron su mirada en la muchacha y esta, nada mas recuperar la consciencia de todos sus actos comentó con urgencia:

- He encontrado a Naruto.

* * *

Suigetsu no evitó la perversa sonrisa que afloró en su semblante al cerciorarse de que tan solo era el muchacho que siempre acompañaba a la Hyuuga. Se lamió los labios, casi imperceptiblemente, a la Hyuuga no la podía matar, no por el momento, pero estaba a punto de recibir su recompensa por todo su valioso trabajo; una víctima.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios, dada la tardanza de Hinata, no había podido evitar preocuparse y lanzarse en su búsqueda, llegando justo a tiempo para interrumpir el secuestro del demonio. Desde el recodo mas alejado de la calle supo vislumbrar la inconfundible anatomía de Hinata entre los brazos de aquel monstruo y, sin pensarse las cosas dos veces, se había precipitado de nuevo. Ahora, frente a frente con el demonio todo su coraje desaparecía casi por completo, aunque su odio hacia aquellas criaturas endemoniadas se resignaba a abandonarle, aportándole el valor suficiente para encarar a Suigetsu.

- Baja a Hinata, si no quieres lamentarlo.-le advirtió.

En su carrera hacia el demonio, se había preocupado de recoger un tubo de metal del suelo para poder defenderse en tal caso de que el demonio se pusiera un tanto agresivo, cosa que no dudaba.

Suigetsu profirió en una sonora carcajada. Realmente sonaban ridículas las palabras de aquel muchacho tan idiota como para enfrentarse a un demonio sin más protección que una barra de metal. Aun así, no dejaba de sorprenderle el increíble valor con el que lo miraba, encaraba y aferraba el arma. Era sumamente extraño encontrar sujetos tan entupidos o tan valientes como para enfrentarse a él. Pero, que demonios, esa mirada decidida la iba a borrar él de un plumazo. Se acercó al muchacho, sin dejar a Hinata en ningún momento. El frágil y diminuto cuerpo de la muchacha era ligero como una pluma, sus manos caían a ambos lados y las facciones perfectas y sutiles de su rostro estaban relajadas, como sumida en un sueño.

Naruto, al ver las intenciones de Suigetsu al acercarse tanto a él, alzó el tubo y lo blandió como si de un arma se tratase, dispuesto a arremeter contra él, si era preciso.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo?-preguntó Suigetsu, deteniéndose y sin dejar de mirar estupefacto el tubo que blandía-. Con eso no conseguirás nada más que dañar el cuerpo de tu amiga.

- Rata inmunda.-farfulló Naruto-. ¿Para qué quieres a Hinata, eh?

El demonio se limitó a sonreírle con una sonrisa felina, sin dejar de avanzar hacia el muchacho, que inconscientemente retrasaba unos cuantos pasos.

- No te acerques mas o te juro que te reviento.-amenazó Naruto alzando el tubo y arremetiendo contra el suelo sonoramente, en forma de aviso.

Suigetsu se detuvo. Su limite de paciencia era limitado y su espera había todo a su fin, tenia que regresar de inmediato, no podía permitirse perder mas tiempo en compañía del insolente humano que se atrevía a amenazarlo. Lentamente fue depositando el cuerpo inerte de Hinata sobre el frío suelo, bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto.

- ¿Qué diablos haces?-preguntó Naruto.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue el tono de su voz, Suigetsu no permitía que nadie le alzase la voz, ni lo amenazase y mucho menos un humano como él. Asíque cuando se liberó de su presa, se alzó esgrimiendo su tipica sonrisa y miró a Naruto, como quien mira a un bicho molesto:

- Tu lo has querido.

* * *

_Gracias por todos los comentarios (:_

_Nada aqui la continuación (esta vez mas rápida -.-'' ) He decidido darle un nuevo giro a la historia, un giro un tanto radical que aún me planteo y que se verá al final de la historia, de que por cierto, no me quedan muchos capítulos ya. Que disfruteis del desenlace. Gracias;_

_**FlecoRecto**_


End file.
